Kindred  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Kindred**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **опять сама**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчина: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могу быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

Одной крови - 1

_Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару_

Двадцатишестилетний Нара Шикамару поднял голову от папки с делом, чтением которого он занимался, чтобы узнать время на мониторе своего компьютера. Тот показывал 23 часа 20 минут. Нара читал документы так долго, что строчки начали сливаться перед глазами.

В гостиной квартиры Шикамару было темно, единственным источником света была настольная лампа на его письменном столе. В квартире было тихо, а единственным источником шума был холодный воздух, просачивающийся из вентиляционных отверстий в стене. Парень сидел, согнувшись над папкой, и, молча, недоумевал, когда это мошенничество стало настолько популярным. Это был, должно быть, уже четвертый случай предполагаемого мошенничества со страховкой, что был ему поручен за это год. Когда это лень подпрыгнула до такого уровня? Он что, пропустил собрание по этому поводу?

Шикамару испустил долгий вздох. Он снял свои очки и потер переносицу. Его глаза устали, его тело тоже устало. К сожалению, его мозг, казалось, подпитывался от дополнительного генератора – он никогда не уставал. Без помощи назначенных лекарств, ум Шикамару не мог позволить его телу получить желаемый отдых еще по-крайней мере часа три. Он был одновременно и благословением, и проклятием, этот его ум: именно он был причиной, по которой к Шикамару постоянно бегал за консультацией весь департамент, но также и причиной, по которой парень держал на своей ночной тумбочке бутылочку Эмбиен (снотворное) рядом с тюбиком смазки с запахом кокоса.

Шикамару закрыл папку и встал из-за стола. Он поднял руки над головой, вытягиваясь во весь рост по направлению к потолку. Он был одет в свою обычную домашнюю одежду, которая состояла из выцветшей лилово серой майки с надписью черными буквами «специальный агент» на груди, пары старых черных домашних штанов и простых серых тапочек. Ах, да, и еще ожерелья – сделанного на заказ, с подвеской на тонком кожаном шнурке, в виде кандзи «верность», свисающей со шнурка и сделанного из чистого серебра.

Шикамару почесывал спину, пока медленным шагом шел в кухню чего-нибудь попить. Он открыл дверь холодильника и зажмурился, пока его глаза привыкали к внезапной яркости, изливающейся изнутри. Нара согнулся, чтобы взять пластиковую бутылку с водой, а затем закрыл дверь, проводя рукой по своим густым, до плеч, вьющимся каштанового цвета волосам, одновременно поворачиваясь, чтобы взять стакан с кухонной стойки.

Звук звонящего телефона почти заставил Шикамару уронить стакан. Парень поднял голову. Его сотовый лежал на письменном столе рядом с папкой, которую он читал. Шикамару поставил пластиковую бутылку и стакан на стойку, а затем отправился назад, к письменному столу, чтобы взять телефон. Он уже знал, кто может звонить ему в такое время.

Парень взял телефон и нажал кнопку одной рукой, снова проводя другой рукой по волосам.

- Нара, слушаю.

- Как оно там? – спросил очень приятный мужской голос на другом конце линии.

Шикамару пробрала легкая дрожь. Он уже должен был приобрести иммунитет к звуку этого голоса во время всех этих поздних телефонных конференций, особенно после всего того времени, что прошло с момента их встречи. Но реальность была такова, что этот голос продолжал гнать мурашки по его коже, и вовсе не в негативном смысле. Фактически, существовал более чем пятидесятипроцентный шанс на то, что он будет дрочить при воспоминании об этом голосе через какое-то недолгое время, а они разговаривали всего несколько секунд. Шикамару снова услышал свой собственный вздох.

- Клянусь, если это снова окажется один из этих самовлюбленных засранцев, что сфальсифицировал собственную смерть только из-за того, что думает, что он слишком хорош, чтобы оплачивать свои чертовы счета, я найду себе другую работу, - пока разговаривал, Шикамару вернулся в кухню.

- Ты же не жалуешься мне на усталость, верно? – ответил мужской голос.

- А что если и так? – Шикамару налил воду в стакан.

- Ну, - ответил мужской голос, - тебе нужно смириться с этим. У меня тоже не хватает терпения на эту работу, как и у тебя, и будь я проклят, если буду делать ее в одиночку.

От такого заявления Шикамару издал тихий смешок.

- Возможно, будет лучше, если ты будешь делать ее без меня, Неджи.

Шикамару пил холодную воду, наслаждаясь тем, как холод спускается по его горлу. Он оперся спиной о кухонную стойку и скрестил ноги на уровне голени, прижав телефон к уху, держа стакан в другой руке, - и улыбнулся.

- Это абсурд. Никто не подходит для этой работы лучше, чем ты, Нара.

- За исключением тебя.

- Ерунда, - отчетливо заявил Неджи.

Способность Нара обнаруживать случаи мошенничества и раскрывать преступления могла сравниться едва ли не силой супергероя. Неджи знал свои способности, хотя и существенные, но они и близко не подходили к уровню способностей напарника. Это была одна из тех редкий областей, где он мог позволить себе довольствоваться знанием о том, что он всего лишь второй.

- О'К, Хьюга. Давай согласимся, что мы оба идеально подходим тому, что делаем. Достаточно справедливо?

- На пока сойдет, - нехотя смягчился Неджи.

Ему и в самом деле не хотелось спорить с Нара, он позвонил своему напарнику, чтобы возобновить контакт, сравнить записи, убедиться, что с тем все хорошо – и чтобы услышать его уставший от жизни голос. Неджи работал с Нара в течение двух лет, и с течением времени, становился все более и более зависимым от него… Они оба были молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба были специальными агентами и напарниками, само их существование обосновывало друг друга. Причудливая концепция того, что Неджи не мог отправиться спать, если он не поговорил с Нара по телефону, особенно если тот был с ним в течение целого дня, стала еще более странной реальностью. Такого рода зависимость не была чем-то таким, что Неджи испытывал в какой-либо другой сфере своей жизни, поэтому он и понятия не имел, как с этим обходиться, тем более, как такое интерпретировать. Он только знал, что ему надо видеть Нара, надо слышать Нара, и что он не будет работать без Нара. Это было безусловной истиной.

- Смею ли я надеяться, что ты сегодня ночью нормально поспишь, Нара?

Шикамару опустил стакан назад на стойку и снова потер переносицу, закрывая глаза.

- Только не начинай снова.

- Нара, тебе надо поспать. Это дело подождет до завтра, так всегда бывает.

- Если бы это было так просто, то я бы уже спал, когда ты позвонил, Неджи.

- Почему ты не принимаешь свое лекарство?

- Ну же, Неджи. Ты _знаешь_, почему. Это уже звучит, как заезженная пластинка.

Шикамару снова вздохнул.

- Мне жаль, что я повторяюсь, но я волнуюсь за твое здоровье. Я же сказал тебе, что не буду заниматься этой работой, если ты не будешь моим партнером, Нара Шикамару.

Шикамару снова бросило в дрожь. Так происходило всякий раз, когда он слышал, как Неджи поизносит его полное имя. Где-то в подсознании Шикамару подозревал, что Неджи знал об этом. _Умоляю, сделай это снова_, молча просил Шикамару. _Скажи мое имя так еще раз_.

Все эти годы назад, когда его взгляд впервые упал на Неджи, он подумал, что спит. Они оба стали специальными агентами в одно и тоже время. Шикамару помнил, как ему пригрезилось видение: высокая фигура, бледная кожа и глаза на прекрасном, ангельском лице, скрытые резко контрастирующими длинными, блестящими темными волосами. Рукопожатие прекрасного призрака сказало ему, что парень перед ним физически силен. Затем видение заговорило, и Шикамару пробрала дрожь, до самого кобчика.

До этого дня Шикамару не привлекали мужчины. Он сказал сам себе, что Неджи уникален. Забавно, что это оказалось правдой. До этого Шикамару не встречал мужчину, который бы произвел на него настолько мощное впечатление. И он _хотел_ Неджи – в этом у Шикамару не было ни малейшего сомнения. Ему хотелось ощутить Неджи на вкус, провести пальцами сквозь эту блестящую гриву волос, услышать, как тот говорит ему непристойности. Шикамару хотелось, чтобы он оказывал на Неджи такое же влияние, какое Неджи оказывал на него.

Но это ни к чему бы не привело, если бы Шикамару потерял напарника. Риск такого сокрушительного удара по жизни Нара заставлял его молчать о собственных чувствах.

_Я мог бы прийти и уложить тебя в постель_, подумал Неджи сам себе. Уложить Нара в постель, а потом тихонько нести ночную вахту возле него, обеспечивая тому спокойный безмятежный сон, это было воплощением мечты об идеальном рае в понимании Хьюги. Он воображал себе, как прекрасно будет Нара выглядеть во сне, и это заставляло его улыбаться.

_Господи._

- Ух ты.

Неджи мигнул, вырванный из своих грез этим звуком.

-Что?

- Что «что», Хьюга? Это было угрозой или предложением?

Неджи был в замешательстве.

- _Что_ было угрозой или предложением, Нара?

- Ты только что предложил прийти и уложить меня в постель. Это было угрозой или предложением?

Неджи, и без того бледный, побледнел еще больше. _Святые угодники, я что, произнес это вслух?_

- Нара, я – эрм, я просто – «

Господи, Шикамару подумал сам себе. Все время, что он был знаком с Хьюгой, он никогда не слышал от того ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего нечто неприличное, даже по работе, и Нара никогда не слышал, чтобы тот когда-либо раньше был так взволнован. Он просто дразнил Хьюгу! Шикамару был в восторге. Взволнованный Неджи был очаровательной вещью, даже по телефону.

- Неджи, расслабься. Все в порядке. Я только дразнил.

Но теперь и Хьюга не мог не интересоваться про себя, каким бы был ответ Нара, если бы он, Неджи, фактически, сделал тому предложение.

Неджи и Шикамару, оба поняли, что их разговор перемещается на нестабильную почву, наступала пора его прекращать.

- Послушай, Нара –

- Послушай, Хьюга -, - оба произнесли одновременно.

Теперь и _вправду_ настало время закончить разговор.

- Мы оба устали, - продолжил Неджи таким спокойным голосом, на какой только был способен при теперешних обстоятельствах, - Я отправляюсь в кровать. Пожалуйста, постарайся поспать, Нара.

- Легче легкого, Хьюга. Увидимся утром.

- Точно.

В ухе у Шикамару послышался звук отсоединения линии, перед тем как он сам завершил звонок.

Прошло целых пять секунд, перед тем, как Шикамару осознал, что он полностью возбужден. Пока он шел из кухни в спальню, потирая прикрытую одеждой эрекцию мобильным телефоном, ему стало интересно, что за человек мог бы удовлетворить такого парня, как Хьюга Неджи – разумом, телом и духом.

Шикамару прошел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь. В свете последнего разговора со своим напарником, сегодняшняя мастурбационная сессия обещала быть _особенно_ интенсивной.

Неджи закрыл мобильный телефон и поиграл в уме мыслью о том, чтобы закинуть его подальше. Вместо этого он вставил провод в зарядное устройство и удобно устроился в кровати. Что такого вселилось в него, чтобы произнести все эти слова вслух? Что себе подумал Нара? Если Неджи знал Шикамару, то он был уверен, что Нара ничего не подозревает. Последние два года у них были твердые рабочие отношения. _Успешные_ рабочие отношения. Неджи был особенно осторожен, чтобы не позволить своей потребности в Нара разрушить их, даже если часто ему было интересно узнать, испытывал ли Нара в нем потребность в такой же равноценной степени, как и Неджи испытывал потребность в своем напарнике. Шикамару был настолько расслабленным, что это иногда сбивало с толку. Вне работы и редких вылазок на периодические данго, кто мог знать, что ему было нужно?

Мысли о спящем Нара снова всплыли из глубин подсознания Неджи, только на этот раз, Нара не был укутан одеялом в постели. На этот раз он разлегся поперек кровати, на животе, одетый только в черные пижамные штаны. Его загорелая спина была обнаженной, его хорошо накачанные боковые мышцы были выставлены на обозрение только для глаз Неджи. Он обнимал подушку, словно любовника. А его волосы – господи Боже, его волосы были распущены и лежали на затылке, провоцируя пальцы Неджи на то, чтобы вплестись в них…

Неожиданный вкус меди во рту предупредил Неджи о том, что он снова фантазировал о напарнике. _Святые угодники! Откуда взялись эти сексуальные образы?_ Неджи облизал кровь с нижней губы, а затем взглянул вниз, на внушительную выпуклость в боксерах. _А вот это новость_, подумал он про себя.

Он все еще ощущал вкус крови.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Kindred ( ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **опять сама**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА! Officially given by the author! Many thanks, **Prism0467****! Love You always!**

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net(SLASH)s(SLASH)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчина: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови – часть 2**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

По утрам Хьюга Неджи всегда просыпался в одно время, почти вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Он вставал, шел в ванную, переодевался из своих черных пижамных штанов в белые тренировочные штаны, и в темноте большой ванной, которую ему не нужно было ни с кем делить, занимался тайдзютцу.

Неджи был физически сильным человеком. Двадцать три года по-военному строгих тренировок превратили его в силу, с которой надо было считаться. Неджи принадлежал к семье, которая молилась на дисциплину, словно та была формой религии, и практиковала ее в похожей манере. В его семье, даром не давали даже четвертака. Если ты просил денег, то обычно на тебе ездили в два раза больше, чем на других, и выживание было ничуть не меньшим достижением. В течение всей жизни Неджи, не признавалось ничего, кроме первого места. Ничего другого, кроме как стать первым и удержаться первым, просто не существовало. Это было краеугольным камнем существования Хьюги.

Насколько Неджи понимал, он был самым умным, самым физически сильным человеком, которого он знал.

Однако не удивительно, что Неджи был воспитан в очень тщательно ограждаемом окружении. Вдали от жизненных реалий. И не смотря на всю его физическую силу и умственные способности, ему не хватало фундаментальных основ понимания обычной человеческой психологии.

В одной стороны, это означало, что Неджи мог просчитывать возможные последствия любого сценария без вмешательства собственных эмоций. Это также означало, что никто не мог им манипулировать и, таким образом, вынудить его сдаться, поскольку невозможно было играть на слабостях, которыми он не обладал.

С другой стороны, это означало, что Неджи мог просчитывать возможный сценарий и его последствия, не учитывая эмоции всех, кого это затрагивало. Это также означало, что Неджи также ни с кем не общался более того, чем требовала от него его работа, кроме членов своей семьи. Он никогда не ходил ни к кому в гости, и никого не приглашал к себе. В плане общения в человеческом окружении он был, как рыба без воды, это было для него, как нечто такое, к чему он был естественным образом полностью неприспособлен. Неджи предполагал, что это не слабость, если сам навык, в своей основе, не приносил никакой практической пользы. Неджи просто не видел нужды в потребности общаться. Например, ходить на свидания было тем, чем занимались другие, ритуал, в котором Неджи не был склонен принимать участие.

Это было для Неджи проблемой с тех пор, как он стал работать следователем. Если он не мог увидеть нечто, услышать, попробовать на вкус, потрогать или унюхать, то, насколько Хьюга считал, этого не существовало, и, следовательно, не стоило быть принятым к сведению для окончательного анализа. Некто, настолько умный, сильный и, несмотря на все это, обезоруживающе прекрасный, как Неджи, мог бы быть полностью бесполезным, как следователь, из-за своей неспособности принимать во внимание человеческий фактор. Поэтому, когда Неджи был помещен в расписание дежурств, он был поставлен в пару с тем, кто как раз таки _учитывал_ в своих расчетах человеческий фактор при окончательном анализе. С тем, чей послужной список в раскрытии дел был беспрецедентным и не мог сравниться ни с чьим другим за всю его, Хьюги, карьеру.

Сначала Неджи невзлюбил своего напарника. Шикамару казался слишком расслабленным и беззаботным, что было в полном противоречии с личным мировоззрением Неджи. Он выглядел комично, с волосами, аккуратно завязанными в высокий хвост, которые торчали во все стороны и вились вокруг его головы, вызывая в уме образ верхушки ананаса. Ранее Неджи никогда не был знаком с человеком мужского пола, кто носил бы серьги в обоих ушах. Шикамару также никогда не носил галстук. Во время утренних поверок смены было обычным делом обнаружить Нара головой на столе, мирно дремлющим. Экономность Шикамару в движениях и речи, что должно было бы вызывать восхищение им Хьюги теоретически, в реальности только приводило в замешательство и, как следствие, раздражало Неджи. В начале их сотрудничества, Неджи находил практически невозможным соотнести этого парня с той репутацией и славой, которая бежала впереди него.

Затем им поручили их первое дело в качестве напарников. И если бы Неджи не был полностью начеку все время расследования, то он бы это пропустил. Неджи едва успел понять, что к чему, как Шикамару уже разложил дело на составные части и безупречно раскрыл его. Если бы Неджи был в состоянии физически выразить благоговейный восторг, то он бы, молча, сидел там, с открытым ртом, пока Нара выкладывал все данные ребятам из их департамента. Что занимало у среднего детектива или следователя месяцы анализа, у Нара заняло какие-то часы, причем без малейшей помощи со стороны Неджи или кого-либо другого. Именно тогда Неджи и начал понимать психологию Шикамару и, как результат, понимать психологию других людей.

И теперь, два года спустя, в большинстве своем, именно через Нара, Неджи стал переживать собственную человеческую природу.

Струйки пота формировались на высоком, стройном, мускулистом теле Хьюги, пока он плавно и грациозно двигался в темной комнате, из одной точной позиции тайдзютцу в другую. Пряди его длинных каштановых волос липли к его потной спине и плечам. В его прекрасных бледных глазах была свирепость, ясность намерения, что только немногие видели вблизи.

Хьюга Неджи: возраст 27 лет, не женат, бездетен, специальный агент, гений – и живое, из плоти и крови, необыкновенное произведение искусства.

ххх

Утренний свет пробрался через шторы слишком издевательски рано, по мнению Шикамару. Он посмотрел на часы на прикроватной тумбочке – на этот раз ему удалось перехватить два с половиной часа сна, целое достижение по сравнению с предыдущей ночью. В некоторые дни ему так хотелось быть нормальным, как другие, которые использовали только небольшой процент своего мозга. Конечно, они были идиотами, но они были такими идиотами, которые могли проспать восемь часов кряду.

Взгляд Шикамару прошелся по прикроватной тумбочке и по маленькой бутылочке с прописанным ему лекарством, что стояла там. Прошлой ночью он снова предпочел не принимать лекарство, что означало, что сегодня снова он будет зомби. Ничего нового. Если бы он принял снотворное, смог бы поспать дольше, но затем был бы еще в большей степени зомби. Шикамару все еще преследовали регулярные краткие возвраты воспоминаний того дня восемнадцать месяцев назад, когда он вез их по адресу свидетеля. Следующая вещь, что он помнил, что проснулся один в больничной палате. Было за полночь, он был связан странного рода бинтами и ощущал солидную порцию боли. Шикамару не был уверен до конца, спит он или нет, ровно до тех пор, пока в палату не зашла медсестра. В конечном счете, сквозь болезненный процесс проб и ошибок, он был проинформирован об обстоятельствах, сопровождавших его госпитализацию: Нара потерял сознание, будучи за рулем, после того, как въехал на пересечение улиц, где в их машину практически немедленно врезалась женщина на джипе, которая разговаривала по мобильному телефону. У Неджи, сидящего на пассажирском сидении, просто не было времени, чтобы предотвратить столкновение. Слава богу, они были на перекрестке в жилом районе, где никто не водил машину на большой скорости, иначе последствия удара были бы значительно хуже. Однако, этого вполне хватило, чтобы уложить их обоих на больничные койки с существенными повреждениями.

Повреждения Хьюги были таковы, что их залечили и мониторили в течение нескольких часов, пока не решили, что его состояние не вызывает опасений и можно отпустить его из больницы. Шикамару же, тем не менее, не очнулся вплоть до следующего дня. Врачи определили, что назначенное ему снотворное повлекло за собой произвольную потерю сознания.

Шикамару посадили на АмбиенЦР в качестве альтернативы.

Неджи понимал насчет бессонницы Шикамару и поощрял его пить лекарство, предлагая взять на себя роль постоянного водителя в паре. Но Шикамару не мог так поступить. По своей небрежности он ранил Неджи, и хотя Хьюга быстро выздоровел и снова был, как новенький, Шикамару не хотел снова подвергать его риску. Маленькая бутылочка с таблетками, что стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, стала постоянным напоминанием, что Шикамару мог потерять.

ххх

Нара почесывал спину, пока шел в ванную своей маленькой квартиры. Когда он встал в позу перед унитазом, воспоминания о событиях телефонного разговора прошлой ночью затопили его мысли.

_Неджи_.

Шикамару был напарником с Неджи в течении двух лет, и даже по прошествии этого времени, Неджи не воспринимал добродушное поддразнивание Нара хорошо. В ретроспективе, Шикамару полагал, что ему не стоило так поступать. Он просто не смог удержаться. Картинки мистически прекрасного Неджи, укутывающего Нара в кровать, одетого только в пижамные штаны, с волосами густым темным занавесом вокруг этого бледного, мускулистого тела, спровоцировали его. Прежде всего, Неджи сам был виноват в том, что сделал такое замечание. И почему только он его сделал? Неужели он и вправду был настолько озабочен привычками и отсутствием сна у Шикамару? Шикамару был встревожен. Не смотря на то, как удачно они работали вместе, все еще были моменты, когда Нара не знал, как предсказать поведение Хьюги. По большому счету, их сотрудничество основывалось на стратегически установленных границах. В свете разговора прошлой ночью, Нара казалось еще менее правдоподобным когда-либо открыть свои истинные чувства Неджи.

Ну, ладно. Шикамару никогда не был парнем для романтических отношений. Его последние и наиболее значимые отношения были тройником с двумя лесбиянками. Они все встретились и подружились в колледже. Поначалу, ни одна из девушек не была лесбиянкой, они даже не знали друг друга. Затем, в разное время, они были вовлечены в отношения с Нара. Не прошло и шести месяцев с последнего разрыва вторых отношений, как две его бывшие встретились, подружились и в итоге влюбились друг в друга. Именно тогда они и решили, что _Шикамару_ все еще нуждается в _них_, и более или менее втянули его обратно в компанию.

Этот тройничок продолжался еще шесть месяцев, и _определенно_ имел свои преимущества. За это время Шикамару узнал про женщин много разных вещей. Он узнал, что большинство женщин ненавидят розовый и обожают Джонни Деппа. Он узнал, что выражение «размер имеет значение» относится также к широкому разнообразию предметов женской гигиены. Он узнал на своем горьком опыте, что не стоит становиться на одну из сторон, когда женщины, с которыми он регулярно спит, дерутся друг с другом, и уж тем более не стоит позволять пьяной женщине делать ему минет. Шикамару был уверен, что до сих пор чувствует отпечатки зубов в нижней части своего члена, даже после прошествии столького времени.

Также Нара научился готовить и _поразительно_ заниматься оральным сексом.

Потом однажды, после шести месяцев экстремальных эмоциональных взлетов и падений, парочка решила, что _им_ больше не нужен Шикамару – или какой-либо другой мужчина в частности. Обе девушки уволили его. Ни одна из них не заметила, когда Нара ушел.

После этого у Шикамару отбило всякую охоту вступать в отношения.

Хотя они все равно существовали. Шикамару знал, что у него с Неджи сформировались крепкие деловые отношения, и они нуждались друг в друге до _определенной_ степени, какой бы незначительной она ни была. До поры до времени, этого должно было хватать.

_Неджи_. Он был практически всегда первой мыслью на уме у Шикамару по утрам, даже перед мыслями о работе (мыслями, что практически сразу же следовали за первой). Возможно, эрекция, которая появлялась по утрам у Шикамару каждое утро, когда он просыпался, не была совпадением.

Шикамару закончил, а затем со вздохом потянулся включить душ. Пора было делать свою работу… да и Неджи ждал.

-продолжение следует-


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **Kindred ( ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Lightly**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА! Officially given by the author! Many thanks, **Prism0467****! Love You always!**

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net(SLASH)s(SLASH)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови – часть 3**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Утреннее собрание смены всегда была для Хьюги суровым испытанием. Это было единственное время дня, когда от него требовалось находиться в одной комнате со своими коллегами-следователями, спец.агентами, детективами и другими случайными блюстителями закона и порядка. Даже спец.агент мог вынести столько копов всего один раз в день.

Неджи, как всегда, твердо придерживался делового дресс-кода и был одет в костюм и галстук. Его волосы были в его обычном стиле, связаны у концов резинкой того же цвета, что и волосы. Когда каждое утро он входил в комнату для брифингов, ему всегда удавалось привлекать к себе взгляды, как женские, так и мужские. Он был слишком прекрасен для работы такого рода – слишком не к месту с этой длинной гривой роскошных, темно-шоколадных волос и этими пастельного цвета глазами. Неджи имел внешность, типичную для модели или актера. Но Неджи не имел характера для подобного рода работы, не то, чтобы это имело какое-нибудь значение. Неджи был рожден прекрасным, одним из семейства равно как прекрасных, так и могущественно-богатых людей. Его привлекательный внешний вид, хоть и был значимым фактором, не был такой уж редкостью, как думали люди, а сам он не был настолько глупым, чтобы искать собственную судьбу, полагаясь на отражение в зеркале. Возможно, Неджи и был рожден с таким внешним видом, но его осанка, навыки, интеллект и его физическая сила были тем, что ему пришлось зарабатывать ежедневным тяжелым трудом. В жизни Неджи считались важными именно эти вещи.

Неджи подыскал себе местечко в комнате, чтобы подождать своего напарника и дождаться начала собрания. Не успел он удобно устроиться в кресле, как обнаружил, что сидит рядом с загорелым, темноволосым пятном, которое всем было известно под именем Инузука Киба.

- Доброе утро, красотка с обложки. Как жизнь? – спросило пятно с отвратительной улыбкой до ушей.

Киба был приписан к патрулю К-9 и всегда пах животными, с которыми работал. Неджи повернулся посмотреть на него со своим типичным бесстрастным выражением лица. Они разговаривали друг с другом только при _экстремально_ редких случаях и _никогда_ не сидели рядом на собраниях смены.

- Могу чем-то помочь? – была ответная реплика Неджи, демонстрирующая отсутствие какого бы то ни было интереса.

- Не особенно, - ответил Киба, его улыбка несколько увяла. – Я, мм, просто думал сказать «привет». Не часто видишь тебя без напарника, герметично приклеенного к твоему локтю.

Неджи отвернулся от парня, смотря вперед на пространство перед креслами.

- Если ты предлагаешь себя на его место, то мне это не интересно, Инузука.

Киба издал тихий смешок.

- Шутка. _Вау_. Кто бы знал, что ты на такое способен? – Киба развернулся всем корпусом в кресле так, чтобы сидеть лицом к лицу с Хьюгой, не замечая пристальных взглядов и перешептываний все большего количества людей в комнате, которые теперь наблюдали за их общением с большим интересом.

- Знаешь, - продолжил Киба голосом, предназначенным только для ушей Хьюги, - я уверен почти на девяносто девять процентов, что на твоей заднице можно замораживать воду. Что это с тобой? Это было всего лишь приветствие, а не просьба отсосать, - когда данная фраза не привлекла никакого внимания от длинноволосого парня, Инузука добавил, - или это привилегия только для напарника, Хьюга?

Неджи делал мысленную инвентаризацию различных, ему известных методов блокировки дыхательного горла Инузуки таким образом, чтобы ему не пришлось больше слышать эту идиотскую болтовню, как знакомый ему голос ответил:

- Я уверен на сто процентов, что ты так и сдохнешь, угадывая, Инузука.

Оба парня резко подняли головы в направлении голоса и обнаружили там Шикамару, стоящего с одной рукой в кармане штанов, а другой – держащим пенопластовый стаканчик с дымящимся напитком. Киба заметно напрягся от замечания Нара и встал ему навстречу, сжав челюсти.

Киба не любил Шикамару по нескольким причинам. Казалось, не существовало дела, которое парень не смог бы раскусить с завязанными глазами за менее чем, три минуты. Киба не знал никого, кто бы достиг поста специального агента так быстро, как это сделал Нара, и словно этого было недостаточно, Нара надо было вдобавок оказаться напарником с самым привлекательным парнем, которого когда-либо Киба видел во плоти. Инузука также не мог не позавидовать Нара в том, что он и _сам_ не был занозой для глаз. Шикамару легко приобрел титул самого счастливого ублюдка, с которым Киба был знаком, но вел себя так, словно ничего из вышеперечисленного не имело ни малейшего значения, что бесило Кибу до бесконечности.

- Это угроза, Нара? Потому что если да, то ты явно лезешь через мою голову.

В его фразе был явный оттенок угрозы, по поводу которого Шикамару фыркнул.

- Помечтай о такой важности для себя, - ответил Нара и сделал глоток напитка, его взгляд так и не покинул раздраженного выражения лица Инузуки. – Двигай отсюда, Фидо*, ты просто исходишь рычанием от раздражения, сидя на моем кресле.

Киба почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется. Его кулаки сжались по его бокам. Черт бы побрал этого высокомерного ублюдка Хьюгу и его заумного, всезнающего напарника! Именно в этот момент Инузука заметил, что вокруг них формируется толпа, жадно ждущая следующего шага. Киба не мог сейчас такого себе позволить, не у всех на глазах. Шикамару и Неджи были любимчиками всего департамента – и Инузуке никогда не дождаться повышения, если он позволит себе даже неправильно дыхнуть в их сторону, а еще вполне вероятно, что его задницу преподнесут ему на блюдце. В то время как Шикамару казался борцом легкого веса, Киба знал, что Хьюга вполне может постоять за себя. Инузуке не требовалось узнавать на собственной шкуре, что может сделать с его уверенностью в себе тот факт, что парень настолько прекрасный может выбить из него все дерьмо прямо на глазах у всего департамента, не говоря уже о том, что наверняка произойдет с его репутацией.

Киба сердито посмотрел на Нара, а затем бросил взгляд на бесстрастного Хьюгу, перед тем, как молча развернуться и зашагать прочь через рассеивающуюся толпу.

Шикамару занял свое законное место в кресле рядом с Неджи и сделал еще один глоток напитка. Он заметил, что сидение было еще теплым, поскольку на нем сидел Киба, его напиток остывал, перешептывания стихли, а Хьюга так и не проронил ни слова.

_Неловко_. Слово незваным гостем пролезло в разум Шикамару. Неужели сегодня между ними будет неловкость? Нет, решил Шикамару. Он этого не позволит.

Шикамару посмотрел на командира смены, занимающего свой пост перед аудиторией.

- Прости, опоздал, - проговорил Нара голосом, предназначенным только для Хьюги.

- Будешь должен мне по гроб жизни, Нара, - был ответ Хьюги.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. Все было в порядке.

ххх

Собрание смены было обычным, никаких неожиданностей. Когда оно закончилось, дуэт переместился за свои столы в соответствующей кабинке. Неджи работал быстро, составляя дневное расписание для пары. Шикамару сидел, скрючившись над папкой, которую он сосредоточенно изучал последние двадцать четыре часа.

- Еще не раскусил? – спросил голос над головой Нара.

Шикамару поднял голову и обнаружил очкастого, серо-волосого парня в рубашке-поло и хлопчатобумажных брюках со стрелками, стоящего рядом с его столом.

- Должно быть, теряешь форму.

- В твоих снах, Якуши.

Нара снова вернулся к изучению записей в папке. Якуши Кабуто подошел к стулу рядом со столом Шикамару и опустился на него со вздохом.

- Скорее в моих кошмарах. Без таких как ты, парней, мы, ученые зануды, проводили бы свой день за игрой в пасьянс и лазанием по порно-сайтам в интернете.

- Какая часть из вышеперечисленного была бы кошмаром? – спросил Шикамару, не поднимая головы, и Кабуто рассмеялся.

- Подозреваю, это зависит от того, кого ты спросишь, но, наверное, та часть, в которой мои налоговые доллары оплачивают это дерьмо.

Шикамару снова посмотрел на Якуши, со скучающим выражением на лице.

- Ну, ладно, ладно, это не визит вежливости, - глаза Кабуто встретились с глазами Шикамару. – Итак, Нара, эта маленькая сценка на брифинге сегодняшним утром – она была о чем? В один момент - все нормально, а в другой - ты стоишь лицом к лицу с Инузукой, готовый к драке.

_Начинается_, подумал Шикамару про себя, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось.

- Почему бы тебе не спросить Инузуку? – спросил его Шикамару.

- Потому, что Инузука - то еще трепло, - Кабуто придвинулся поближе к Нара. – Неужели он действительно подкатывал к Хьюге?

Кабуто знал, что не получит прямого ответа от Кибы. Он также знал, что Нара лучше, чем другие копы, умел читать поведение людей. Кабуто, как и большинство его коллег, подозревал, что Инузука Киба наведывается на обе стороны границы, и эта тема была популярная только потому, что идиот Инузука страстно отрицал этот факт, и не однократно. Если бы это было правдой, то Нара бы, безусловно, уже это вычислил. Не говоря уже о том факте, что никто не был уверен насчет сексуальной ориентации Хьюги Неджи (а более, чем немногие были заинтересованы). Если кто и попал бы с этим в точку, так это партнер Хьюги, еще одна причина, по которой Якуши разыскал его.

Неспособный больше сопротивляться, Шикамару закатил глаза.

- Ты шутишь? Даже Инузука не настолько придурок, чтобы заигрывать с другим офицером мужского пола посреди комнаты битком набитой в основном парнями-копами.

Шикамару аккуратно закрыл папку, которую читал.

- Кроме того, моему напарнику хватило бы едва ли девяти секунд, чтобы вывихнуть порядка двадцати костей в теле бедняги.

- Неужели он настолько хорош? – глаза Кабуто засветились тем, что для Нара выглядело как озорство.

- Сам проверь – попроси его как-нибудь о спарринге.

Якуши отрицательно покачал головой.

- Ну уж нет, я просто с ума схожу по своей скелетной структуре, так что поверю тебе на слово, - Кабуто перевел взгляд на Неджи, который, казалось, был погружен в чтение папки. – У тебя крышу не сносит?

- От чего – от навыков рукопашного боя Хьюги?

- Нет, Нара. _От всего этого_. – Кабуто обнаружил, что не может оторвать от Хьюги взгляд. – Внешность, мозги, боевые навыки – и из того, что я слышал, деньги. - Якуши снова повернул голову к Нара, который сохранял скучающее выражение лица. – Парень просто – само совершенство. Как ты это выносишь?

- Ну, если не смогу выносить, то он надерет мне задницу.

Кабуто снова рассмеялся.

- Так вот кто вышибала в этой команде, а ты, значит, – **направляющая** сила. Я бы скорее подумал, что парень просто будет слишком занят мытьем своих волос, чем изучением приемов самообороны.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. Вообще-то Нара и сам был хорош, когда дело касалось самообороны, но он был известен отнюдь не этим. Кроме того, с Хьюгой в качестве напарника, это вряд ли имело какое-либо значение. Навыки Хьюги намного превосходили его способности, и из того, насколько он мог судить, способности большинства их коллег. Нара было комфортно в их динамике такой, какой она у них была.

- На твоем месте, я бы приглядывал за Инузукой.

- Это еще почему?

- Потому, что поздно или рано, он узнает на собственном тяжелом опыте, что ничто не может быть далее правды, - Кабуто направил внимательный взгляд на Нара.

- Ты все-таки думаешь, что он подкатывал к нему, верно?

Шикамару фыркнул, а затем взглянул на Неджи.

- _Не-а_. Он просто подначивал этого тихоню, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Кабуто не выглядел убежденным.

- А чем это ты сам занимался?

Тогда Шикамару посмотрел на Кабуто.

- Пытался спасти Инузуку от поездки в больницу, - Шикамару отодвинул свой стул назад и встал из-за стола, папка с делом в руке.

- Куда направляешься? – спросил его Кабуто, вставая. Шикамару посмотрел на часы.

- Проинформировать командира смены и получить ордера на арест.

- Не забудь внести меня в список приглашенных, Нара, - Кабуто с интересом смотрел, как Хьюга поднялся из-за своего стола и бесшумно, без единого слова, прошел за своим напарником и встал за его спиной. Вероятно, Хьюга слышал весь разговор целиком. У Кабуто мгновенно вспыхнуло любопытство, какого рода отношения связывают Нара и Хьюгу.

Сам того не ожидая, Кабуто столкнулся глазами с взглядом Хьюги, и медэксперту стало любопытно, могло ли так случиться, чтобы кто-то из предков Хьюги спарился с волком. Кабуто отвел взгляд.

- Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, - ответил Шикамару, пара развернулась и вышла из кабинки.

*Фидо - некоммерческая глобальная компьютерная сеть, создана в 1984 г. (Tom Jennings и John Madill). Названа по имени собаки Дженнингса (прим.пер – думаю, намек Нара вполне понятен).

-продолжение следует-


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **Kindred ( ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Lightly**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА! Officially given by the author! Many thanks, **Prism0467****! Love You always!**

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net(SLASH)s(SLASH)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови – часть 4**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

К концу рабочего дня Шикамару и Неджи произвели арест четырех индивидуумов и совершили прорыв в деле по поиску основного правонарушителя. Темноволосому и темноглазому мужчине по имени Шэннон, худощавого телосложения, удалось убедить четырех разных женщин, которые соответствовали одному и тому же описанию, сыграть роль женщины по имени Шэннон, чтобы он имел возможность действовать незаметно для полиции и тем самым осуществить свое мошенничество. Одна из арестованных женщин, которая была единственным опекуном своей престарелой матери, предоставила ключевую информацию о местонахождении мужчины в обмен на снисходительность закона.

Дело, которое было поручено паре не более 36 часов назад, было практически закрыто.

Любой, кто видел пару в действии, восхищались их техникой. Шикамару и Неджи эффективно двигались, общаясь друг с другом на им одним понятном языке. У них были похожие характеры, и они могли предчувствовать мысли и действия друг друга. Было так, словно они оба были частями одного очень мощного целого.

Кабуто был прав в одном: каждый из них имел четко определенную роль в их парнерских отношениях. Это всегда был похожий на знаменитость, Неджи, чьи гипнотические глаза, по началу, были скрыты темными очками, кто подходил к любому, кого следовало допросить. Кажущийся глуповатым Шикамару просто стоял в рядом до тех пор, пока не наступала необходимость вмешаться. Когда ситуация становилась близкой к насилию, какой она должна была стать неизбежно, когда Шикамару выкладывал все карты на стол, Неджи, обезоруживающе прекрасный, но со сталью во взгляде, вступал в игру еще раз. Парни были парой джокеров. К их появлению никто и никогда не был готов.

Пока они обдумывали детали прошедшего дня в молчании, Шикамару и Неджи собирали свои вещи. Это был долгий, но продуктивный рабочий день, и настало время уходить. Неджи был в восторге относительно событий прошедшего дня и не был готов возвращаться домой, в пустую квартиру. Честно говоря, ему не хотелось покидать Нара. Что это все означало? Неджи знал. Они так хорошо работали вместе, предугадывая каждый стратегический ход друг друга. Это было как… _великолепный секс_. И теперь Неджи хотелось того, что могло бы быть эквивалентом «прижиматься друг к другу». Когда пара вошла в лифт, Неджи с любопытством взвесил в уме свои альтернативы. Для него это была незнакомая территория.

Неджи никогда ни за кем не гонялся. Быть членом семейства Хьюга, означало, что люди сами подходили к нему, а не наоборот. Если он вдруг чего-либо от кого-либо хотел, предложение уже было выложено перед ним. Ему просто оставалось сказать «да».

Шикамару и Неджи вышли из лифта и пошли рядом с друг другом через подземную автостоянку в приятном молчании.

- Итак…, - начал Неджи, разрывая тишину, - планы на вечер? Нечто, что не касается работы?

Шикамару взглянул на напарника, который вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Какие планы? – спросил Шикамару.

- Очень смешно, Нара.

- Перестань, Неджи. Ты работаешь со мной два года. Все, что я умею, это работать, - Шикамару отвел взгляд. _Все, чего я хочу, это быть рядом с тобой._

Некоторое время Неджи обдумывал данную фразу.

- Это не должно быть определяющим для тебя, - наконец, ответил он Нара.

Шикамару поднял взгляд на Неджи, у которого было выражение озабоченности на лице.

- И не является, - ответил он. _Но мне надо быть рядом с тобой_.

- Докажи это.

Сердце Шикамару слегка забилось в ответ на приказ напарника, и он мог бы _поклясться_, что пульс Неджи тоже ускорился, самую малость. На что это Хьюга намекает?

- И как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать?

Неджи пришлось остановить себя от того, чтобы закусить губу. Самым приказным тоном, на который только был способен, он сказал:

- Проведи этот вечер со мной в городе.

Он сделал это. Он попросил Шикамару пообщаться с собой! И даже совершенно не было больно. Теперь все, что Нара оставалось сделать, это сказать «да». Нара никогда ему ни в чем не отказывал.

Шикамару замер посреди шага. Вечер в городе? С Неджи? _Как на свидании?_ Конечно, нет. Неджи не может это предлагать, верно? Он повернулся к напарнику, который продолжал стоять рядом с ним со своим типичным бесстрастным выражением лица. Было практически невозможно прочитать его, даже после всего этого времени, что они работали вместе.

- В городе? – повторил Шикамару.

- Да. В городе, - ответил Хьюга.

Нара прочистил горло, сам того не ожидая. Если они _вместе_ будут в городе, никто из них не будет заниматься работой. И весьма вероятно, что Шикамару даже не получит свой ежевечерний звонок! Но зато он будет _**с**_ Неджи. И они _не будут_ работать. И Шикамару получит целиком все время и все внимание Неджи вместо того, чтобы довольствоваться телефонным разговором с Хьюгой. _Телефонный разговор с Неджи и работа, или настоящее общение?_ В самом деле, выбор был очевиден.

Так почему же, во имя всего святого, Шикамару колебался?

- Куда, мм… куда ты хочешь пойти?

Жаль, что Шикамару не звучал менее взволнованным. Неджи заметил волнение в голосе напарника, но пока не решил, хороший это знак или плохой.

- Не уверен. Куда _обычно_ идут парни нашего круга после того, как работа заканчивается?

Брови Нара переместились к границе его лба.

- Ты спрашиваешь об этом _меня_? Я провожу все свое свободное время в двух местах: за своим письменным столом на работе и за своим письменным столом дома. И ты это знаешь.

- Да, но ты знаком с разными людьми. Вы - друзья с детективом Акимичи, и со светловолосым детективом, как там его?

- Узумаки, - подсказал Шикамару. – Акимичи женат на безнадежной истеричке, и у него нет свободного времени, а Узумаки просто ШУМНЫЙ. После стрессового рабочего дня того, чем мы занимаемся, я не желаю быть там, где находится этот парень. В конце концов, у меня лицензия на ношение оружия.

Неджи ясно видел, как его план начинает развеиваться по ветру, как бумажный пепел. Ему необходимо было перегруппироваться. Не имея возможности больше сопротивляться своему настойчивому желанию, Неджи закусил губу. Данный жест не был обойден вниманием Нара, чье выражение лица изменилось в ответ.

Шикамару _не желал_ раздумывать над огромным количеством возможных вариантов провала сегодняшнего вечера, но он просто не мог удержаться. Неджи был высоким, чересчур привлекательным парнем, к которому Шикамару тайно и безнадежно тянуло, а они будут вместе в городе, в публичном месте в роли непрофессионалов. Откровенно говоря, это была пороховая бочка, вот-вот готовая взорваться. У него в голове появилась мысль отправить всю эту идею к чертям, но слова застряли на языке от вида Неджи, закусывающего губу. _О Господи_, подумалось Шикамару. _Я не могу ему отказать._

- Послушай, - сказал Шикамару, слова вроде как просачивались к нему на язык без какого-либо легитимного распоряжения от мозга Нара, - там есть ресторан, который я давно хотел попробовать. Я был там однажды во время одного из расследований. Он мне показался довольно симпатичным. Это место вроде того, что требуют предварительного заказа столика, хотя я не думаю, что в отношении нас это будет проблемой. Как тебе такое?

_Как ему такое? Да просто замечательно_! Неджи был так счастлив такое слышать, что готов был трахать подушку от счастья*. Он еле удержался от того, чтобы не схватить Шикамару и не стиснуть его в объятиях. Дуэт будет в городе, после работы, вместе и работать они не будут. Его план срабатывал как раз так, как он того и хотел.

- Ранний обед в городе звучит, как замечательная идея. Нам стоит отпраздновать сегодняшние успехи. А после ты даже можешь успеть прилично поспать, - голос Неджи не выдавал ничего.

- Ага, ну, насчет последнего не стоит загадывать, - ответил Шикамару и нажал на кнопку на своих ключах от машины, чтобы разблокировать двери своего Лексуса Гибрида Люкс, к которому подошла пара.

- Мы можем взять мою машину, - предложил Шикамару, и Неджи кивнул один раз в знак согласия.

Он сел в машину и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Пока Шикамару заводил мотор и вывозил их с автостоянки, Неджи, молча, раздумывал. Машина Нара настолько ему не подходила по характеру, ему, который жил и буквально дышал простотой. Зачем парню, который едва разговаривал и едва спал, водить машину, которая запросто стоила больше ста тысяч долларов? Из-за этого вопроса Неджи пришел на ум его дядя. Хьюга Хияши был успешным адвокатом, одним из лучших в своей специализации. Он также едва спал, а его машина стоила в три раза дороже машины Шикамару. Не говоря уже о том, что оба мужчины были в высшей степени умны и были исключительными стратегами, в отличие от самого Неджи. Поэтому, в самом деле, для Неджи не должно было быть таким большим сюрпризом то, что Шикамару водил шикарный автомобиль. Вероятно, Шикамару практиковал простоту в других сферах своей жизни, в качестве компенсации за желание испытывать данный уровень комфорта при езде на автомобиле. По крайней мере, это предположение было оправдано.

- Ты думаешь про аресты, которые мы сегодня произвели? – спросил Шикамару, прерывая размышления Неджи.

Хьюга посмотрел на напарника, чьи глаза были заслонены солнцезащитными очками модели «Рэй-Бан авиатор». Неджи нравилось, каким образом очки Нара притягивают взгляд к его скулам и линии подбородка. Шикамару был, и в самом деле, очень привлекательным парнем.

- Нет, - честно ответил Хьюга, - я думал про твою машину. Она… красивая. Я бы скорее воспринял тебя, как человека, предпочитающего скорее спартанский тип автомобилей, как джип или нечто в этом роде.

Шикамару усмехнулся от этого замечания.

- Случилось так, что я владею старым Рубиконом. Эта машина – просто взята в аренду.

- Зачем тебе арендовать машину, стоимостью более ста тысяч и ездить на ней на работу, когда у тебя имеется Рубикон?

- Потому что люди ждут от меня того, что я буду водить нечто похожее на Рубикон, а не нечто такое, как этот Лексус. Зови это - , Нара сделал жест рукой, имея в виду автомобиль, на котором они ехали, - элементом неожиданности. Также это один из красивейших гибридов на рынке, _**и**_ я могу высчитывать свои расходы из налогов.

Неджи смог оценить данную логику.

- Кроме того, позволишь ли ты себе заснуть, когда ведешь _такое_?

Неджи взглянул на лобовое стекло плавно двигающейся машины. _Туше (фр.)**_, подумал он про себя.

Автостоянка ресторана была битком набита машинами, такими же дорогими, как и машина Нара, или еще дороже. Нара припарковался почти на самом краю, и, убедившись, что есть пустое место по обеим сторонам между его Лексусом и другими машинами, задним ходом въехал на парковку. Хьюга восхитился мастерству Нара парковаться в узком месте – он припарковал машину ровно по центру с первого раза, едва бросая взгляд за спину. Неджи представил себе, что Нара мог бы, наверное, вести машину задом с такой же точностью и на такое расстояние, на которое потребовала бы ситуация.

Они шли бок о бок в мирной тишине, оба в очках, чтобы никто не видел их глаз. Они достигли двери ресторана в одно и то же время, и Неджи открыл дверь, чтобы дать Шикамару войти внутрь, а затем сразу пошел за ним по пятам. Неджи всегда «прикрывал» Шикамару – он был всегда за его спиной, когда они работали. Это стало для него инстинктом, защищать меньшего по росту напарника в такой манере.

Пока они приближались к подиуму, молодой человек, почти равный Неджи по росту, с консервативной стрижкой, наблюдал за парой, широко раскрыв глаза. Шикамару потянулся к заднему карману и достал свой кожаный чехол для жетона.

- Добрый вечер, - начал Шикамару, его жетон был выставлен на обозрение для молодого человека, - мы ищем Фредерика.

- Да, сэр. Минутку.

Молодой человек бросил еще один взгляд на пару, прежде чем взять трубку телефона на подиуме.

- Здесь двое полицейских ищут Фредерика, - проговорил он в телефон.

На другом конце линии послышался взволнованный голос. Пара полицейских не произнесла ни слова. Шикамару спрятал значок. Хьюга не двинул ни мускулом. Молодой человек повесил трубку и прочистил горло.

- Фредерик сейчас будет.

Молодой человек снова обыскал взглядом обоих полицейских. Они были по-настоящему привлекательны, он этого не ожидал. Меньший по росту полисмен носил маленькие сережки колечками в каждом ухе, а его темные волосы были зачесаны в вихрастый хвост на макушке. У полисмена повыше ростом были темные блестящие волосы, которые спускались ниже его плеч. Молодой человек поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы они сняли очки для того, чтобы можно было увидеть их глаза, а потом ему стало интересно, как же он сам отреагирует на это зрелище, если они их снимут.

Пара не осталась незамеченной. Люди замедляли свои шаги на выходе и входе в ресторан, чтобы рассмотреть двух парней получше. Уровень шепота в зале повышался.

Шикамару мог ощущать присутствие Неджи у себя за спиной. В этом не было ничего нового, но это не уменьшило его нервозности. Они находились в ресторане, вместе, и собирались наслаждаться едой и _не_ говорить о работе. О чем еще могли они разговаривать? У них обоих была работа и едва ли нечто другое. Это было не похоже на те времена, когда он ходил на свидания с девушками. В те времени у Шикамару была личная жизнь. У них всех были занятия и другие интересы, даже ночная жизнь. И еще они занимались сексом. Это было тем, о чем они думали, мечтали и что делали. Фактически, довольно часто.

Теперь это все ушло в прошлое. Шикамару обнаружил, в чем он лучший. Он мог взломать практически любой шифр, разрешить практически любую головоломку. Он мог предсказать поведение человека даже до того, как человек осознавал свои альтернативы. По правде, Шикамару предполагал, что должен благодарить за это девушек – по крайней мере, частично. Вместе они научили его о человеческом поведении больше, чем он мог научиться у кого-либо другого на своем жизненном пути.

Воспоминания Шикамару о времени, проведенном с ними вместе, всегда будут горько-сладкими.

Нара не хотелось, что бы его отношения с Неджи проходили таким же образом, как его прошлые отношения. Он хотел Хьюгу, он нуждался в Хьюге. Шикамару нуждался в том, чтобы какая-нибудь часть того, что у них было, процветала, хотя бы для того, чтобы залечить его уязвленную гордость.

- Джентльмены, - возвестил радостный голос, вырывая Шикамару из его воспоминаний, - добро пожаловать.

Низенький лысеющий человек с усами, одетый в костюм протянул руку Нара, который крепко взял ее и решительно пожал. Шикамару даже не заметил, как тот подошел.

- Фредерик, добрый вечер. Я – Нара Шикамару, а этой мой напарник, Хьюга Неджи.

В этот момент, оба джентльмена, как по команде, потянулись руками к очкам, чтобы снять их.

И время словно остановилось. Люди прекратили делать то, чем были заняты, чтобы посмотреть. Молоденькая официантка тихо стояла, завороженная открывшимся видом. Даже сам Фредерик был на мгновение ошарашен тем зрелищем, которое предстало перед ним. Пронзительные темные глаза смотрели на него с мужественно-красивого лица, в то время как глаза, цвета бледной лаванды открылись на безупречном бледном лице с изящными чертами. Это было поистине ошеломляющее зрелище.

Фредерик проглотил комок в горле.

- Вы будете сегодня обедать, джентльмены?

_Умоляю, скажите «да»_, - подумал он про себя. Полицейским всегда были рады в этом ресторане, а, кроме того, эти парни придавали заведению чертовски высокий уровень фейс-контроля.

- Да, - был ответ Шикамару.

- В таком случае, прошу вас, проследуйте сюда.

Фредерик отправился к столику, специально предназначенному для его личных случайных посетителей, двое парней последовали за ним. Он выбрал столик, который открывал всем остальным посетителям отличный вид на пару офицеров. Фредерик хотел, чтобы люди запомнили, что видели их в именно _этом_ _заведении_.

-продолжение следует-

***Прим.пер: **в оригинальном тексте автор использует выражение, приблизительный перевод которого «что готов был трахать подушку от счастья», делая это с поклоном в сторону своих друзей**Prpl****Grl** и **sonotgoingthere**, коллег пишущихShikaNejiShika фики, ссылки на их работы внизу:

**Out in the Cold:** naruto.?no600095613&chapter1

**Obsessions**: naruto.?no600096626

_**Туше (фр.)_ - термин, принятый в фехтовании, обозначает касание, а, следовательно, нанесение повреждения и зачтение пункта. Неджи имеет в виду, что болезненные воспоминания и неприятный смысл, вкладываемый Шикамару в предыдущую фразу, дошел до него.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 5**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Любой, кто видел их, важно шагающих через обеденный зал, мог бы поклясться в двух вещах: во-первых, что они владеют этим заведением. Шикамару и Неджи излучали власть и уверенность такого рода, что обычно идет рука об руку со знанием чего-то важного, о чем другие и понятия не имеют.

И во-вторых, они были просто ожившей мечтой. Шикамару, с загорелым хорошо вылепленным телом в белой рубашке и темных брюках, застегнутых на ремень вокруг стройной талии, излучал спокойную мужскую энергию. Его волосы были зачесаны наверх, открывая гладкую кожу шеи и иероглиф на шнурке. Неджи был даже более ошеломляющим зрелищем: высокий и бледный, с его длинными, блестящими волосами, связанными у концов почти у талии. Он был одет в рубашку с серыми брюками и подходящую по цвету жилетку. Его рукава были закатаны, обнажая запястья, и простые, но дорогие часы сидели на левом из них. Вместе они были прекрасны, от их вида захватывало дух, каждый излучал свою собственную силу, энергию и мощную, проникновенную сексуальность, которую невозможно было игнорировать.

И в самом деле, невозможно. Это было практически второй натурой: оценить окружающую их обстановку, едва они оказались за столиком, и тот факт, что большинство посетителей ресторана наблюдает за ними и обсуждает их, для них очень быстро стал очевидным. Фактически, никто в зале не понимал значения слова «благопристойность»: ни молодой человек с волосами воронового крыла, сидящий в отдельной кабинке с группой людей и подмигивающий; ни одинокий светловолосый парень, сидящий у стойки бара, глядящий на пару в упор и круговыми движениями ладони поглаживающий свое бедро; ни рыжеволосая дама в летах, очевидно зажиточная, сидящая за столиком рядом, которая в настоящее время облизывала губы и хлопала ресницами в их сторону, одновременно потирая пальцами свое заметно фальшивое декольте. _Неужели у всех этих людей напрочь отсутствует чувство приличия?_ Наших красавцев полностью раздевали и беззастенчиво насиловали взглядами.

Как только их усадили, и хозяин заведения отошел, к их столику подошла официантка. Она была милой, стройной молодой женщиной, со светлыми волосами, аккуратно завязанными на затылке в гульку, сочными губами и огромными, карими глазами, обрамленными невозможно длинными ресницами. Ее униформа была практически идентична одежде Шикамару, и эта деталь не ускользнула от внимания всех троих.

- Добрый вечер, джентльмены, - начала она счастливым голосом, - меня зовут Кэндас, сегодня я буду вас обслуживать.

Она улыбнулась так широко, что подумала, что ее лицо треснет. Это не был столик Кэндас! Официант, который должен был обслуживать этот столик, проиграл ей пари, заключенное через пару секунд после того, как сногсшибательный дуэт вошел в ресторан, и теперь Кэндас имела честь быть самой счастливой официанткой в радиусе мили, с клиентами достойными зависти.

Кэндас посмотрела на Шикамару.

- Могу я для начала предложить вам что-нибудь выпить?

Она была моментально ошеломлена той энергией, которую увидела в таких же, как и у нее карих глазах. _Матерь__божья_, подумала она про себя.

Шикамару не ответил. Внезапно он замер – почувствовав осторожное прикосновение руки Неджи на его руке - жест, который не ускользнул от внимания официантки. Шикамару повернулся к Неджи, который смотрел на него, по мнению Нара, с таким вниманием, как никто из присутствующих в зале ресторана. Эта мысль вызвала у парня дрожь, которую он вынужден был подавить.

- Ты позволишь? – спросил Неджи, и Шикамару сразу решил, что хотя он не понимал, о чем его спрашивают, но ответом будет страстное «да» вне зависимости от заданного вопроса.

- Будь моим гостем, - был тихий ответ Шикамару.

Неджи медленно убрал руку… Нара безмолвно выразил протест от потери контакта. Затем парень обратил свои светлые глаза на официантку.

- У вас есть джунмай-шу*? – спросил он этим своим сильнодействующим, правильным, мужественным голосом.

Кэндас его не услышала. Она потерялась в глазах Неджи. _Что за невероятно красивый мужчина!_ Кэндас сама была красоткой и знала об этом, но понимала, что ей _не сравниться_ с парнем, что сейчас смотрел на нее. Она была уверена, что никогда раньше не видела таких глаз у человеческого существа, и такого лица… у парня было лицо ангела, с этим мягким взглядом, ровным носом и нежной линией рта. Кэндас вообразила себе эти глаза, подернутые страстью, и этот рот в поцелуе… вспоминая то, как именно этот ангел прикоснулся к своему компаньону, хотя внезапно ей пришло на ум, что тот был действительно удостоин этой чести, и она мгновенно приревновала обоих. Было нелепо, что двое таких красивых парней должны быть друг с другом.

- Кэндас, вы с нами? – спросил Шикамару.

Кэндас переступила с ноги на ногу и мигнула.

- Простите? – спросила она в ответ.

Официантка посмотрела на Шикамару, а затем снова на Неджи. Она казалась растерянной.

- Я спросил, есть ли у вас джунмай-шу, - Неджи рискнул быстро взглянуть на напарника, чьи глаза были устремлены на официантку.

- Мы подаем все, что указано в меню, сэр. – Она попыталась замаскировать свое внезапное раздражение, которое было очевидно для обоих парней.

- Нам пока не дали взглянуть на него, Кэндас, - был медленный ответ Шикамару.

Официантка снова мигнула. О чем это он говорит? Взгляд Кэндас метнулся к месту на столе, где должны были лежать меню, и отметил его отсутствие. Затем она взглянула на собственные руки… и поняла, что последние несколько минут смотрела на стол, прижимая меню к своей груди. Кэндас забыла дать им меню! Она сильно покраснела, разжимая свои руки, обнимавшие меню, и протянула его парням. Она не могла поднять глаза, не после такого происшествия. Она просто стояла там, глядя в пол вокруг своих ног, и молча молилась про себя, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила ее целиком.

- Кэндас, нам нужно некоторое время, чтобы посмотреть меню.

Тон Шикамару, хоть и вежливый, был твердым и не вызывал желания спорить. Он также давал ей возможность выйти из создавшегося положения, как она того отчаянно хотела.

- Конечно. Я вернусь принять ваш заказ через пару минут.

Официантка развернулась на пятках и удалилась, прежде чем завершающее разговор «спасибо» достигло ее ушей.

Неджи раскрыл меню, рассеянно отмечая, что оно было еще теплым от тела Кэндас, и начал просматривать его содержание. Он привык к тому, что производил на людей подобный эффект, люди реагировали так же, как официантка. Его особенный внешний вид производил на людей этот эффект, сбивая их с ног, – это было одной из причин, по которой он был так успешен в расследовании мошенничеств, и причиной, по которой он был включен в их с Шикамару команду.

Однако в мозгу у Неджи поселилась мысль, существование которой он никак не мог отрицать: Шикамару обладал той же силой, в таком же, если не большем, объеме. Неджи всегда ценил мощную ауру Шикамару, и то как он использовал ее, чтобы добиться преимущества, но до сегодняшнего вечера не отдавал себе отчета в том, что эта аура настолько мощна и сексуальна по своей природе. Шикамару был привлекательным парнем, и Неджи знал об этом. Много раз в процессе работы Хьюга замечал, как женщины реагируют на его напарника. Но когда сегодня Неджи сидел за столом напротив напарника. Он заметил, наверное, впервые за все это время, как ключицы Шикамару обрамляют его подвеску с иероглифом, и поймал себя на мысли, что ему любопытно было бы узнать, сможет ли он ощутить вкус Нара на этой подвеске, если возьмет этот иероглиф своими губами и оближет его.

Да, это была аура Шикамару, она была очень сексуальна по своей природе… и Неджи это нравилось, ухмыляясь решил он про себя.

_Очень__нравилось__._

ххх

Кэндас прошла к барной стойке, где ее ждал очень радостный загорелый, зеленоглазый парень с вьющимися каштановыми волосами, чьи руки были скрещены на груди.

- Это был исторический момент провала всех блондинок, достойный занесения в анналы истории! – объявил он, дьявольски улыбаясь.

- Заткнись, Барри! – прошипела она, быстро проскальзывая мимо него на кухню. За чем последовал звук хлопков, свист и последующий шепот.

ххх

Два божественно прекрасных парня изучали свои меню в настолько дружественной тишине, насколько позволяли сложившиеся обстоятельства. Они оба были в курсе того внимания, которое им уделяли посетители ресторана, и того личного внимания, которое они уделяли друг другу. Неджи хотелось сидеть поближе к Шикамару, а не напротив него, Шикамару же никак не мог перестать представлять себе, какие ощущения может вызвать волна роскошных волос Неджи, скользящая по его обнаженному телу. Будут ли волосы пахнуть саке? Будут ли щекотать? Шикамару рискнул бросить взгляд на Неджи, который задумчиво изучал перечень напитков, и понял, что потерян. Шикамару хотел Неджи. Точка. И даже если он никогда больше не будет ни с кем иметь сексуальных отношений, это того стоило, чтобы затащить Неджи в постель. Конечно расплатой, если ему удастся этого достичь, будет потеря его деловых и личностных отношений с Неджи, не говоря уже о том, под какой удар это поставит его карьеру. Шикамару был готов променять то хорошее, что было в его жизни, на нечто большее, настолько он этого хотел. И глупцом он не был.

Неджи того стоил.

Проблемой был только правильный выбор времени. Шикамару будет действовать, но действовать стратегически. В конце концов, стратегия была его особенным даром.

- Перестань, - скомандовал сексуальный голос с другого конца стола.

Шикамару замигал. Когда глаза Неджи встретились с его глазами, Шикамару отвел взгляд. Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы отрицать, что пристально разглядывал напарника: Неджи всегда знал, когда его разглядывают, и кто это делает, словно у него глаза были и на затылке. К счастью, в поведении Шикамару он не заметил ничего необычного.

- Мне просто стало интересно, знаешь ли ты, чего хочешь.

Неджи мигнул, медленно осознавая все скрытые значения данного вопроса, и ему стало любопытно, увидел ли Шикамару ответ в его глазах. _Да_, подумал про себя Неджи. _Я__знаю__, __чего__хочу__. __Я хочу провести языком от твоего затылка вдоль по обнаженной спине вниз, вплоть до твоей…_

- Неджи? Перестань принимать томные позы, верзила, нам все еще надо сделать заказ.

Неджи снова мигнул и обвел взглядом зал, чтобы сориентироваться. Он заметил, что другие посетители все еще таращились на них и начинали нервничать, как ему показалось. Шикамару с опаской посмотрел на него.

- Что происходит? – спросил его Нара.

Шикамару мог практически видеть, как в мозгу его напарника маниакально вращаются шестеренки.

- Ну, - ответил Неджи, закрывая меню, - они не подают джунмай-шу*, однако имеют отъявленную наглость предлагать не только хондзозо-шу**, но и кошу***, как будто кто-нибудь согласится пить такую мерзость. Более того, мне любопытно, готовят ли они на заказ мясо с кровью.

Шикамару издал тихий смешок.

- Брось, кошу*** не _настолько_ плох, верно?

- Ты шутишь? Они с таким же успехом могут подавать пиво Саппоро Черный Лейбл.

- Ну, я буду кошу***. Сегодня день, чтобы жить и дышать опасностью.

Шикамару никогда раньше не пил кошу***, но в свете своего последнего озарения чувствовал себя готовым к приключениям.

Нара заметил, как увеличился уровень шума в ресторане и не упустил то, каким образом Неджи выглядел, когда вышел из своих грез, чтобы обсудить меню. Нара достаточно хорошо знал своего напарника, чтобы знать, что у того нечто на уме, и что пока он не готов это обсуждать, или не намерен обсуждать здесь, сидя в ресторане. Шикамару решил, что пора разрушить однообразие.

- Послушай, мне надо****, - сказал он Неджи, отодвигая стул и поднимаясь со своего места, - если Кэндас опередит меня, просто закажи мне мою выпивку, ладно?

- Понял, - был ответ Неджи, пока Шикамару поворачивался и направлялся к внутренним помещениям ресторана.

На каждом шагу Нара ощущал на себе взгляды и молча удивлялся, как это люди умудрялись жить, используя такое ничтожное количество своих умственных способностей.

К тому времени, когда Шикамару толкнул дверь мужского туалета, он был в курсе, что за ним идут. Ну, по крайней мере, некто шел за его спиной, но его инстинкт подсказывал ему, что этот человек дожидался шанса, чтобы застать его или Неджи раздельно друг от друга. Шикамару взял себя в руки.

-ПС-

джунмай-шу* - переводится, как чистое саке, без добавления дистиллированного алкоголя.

хондзозо-шу** - саке с чуточкой дистиллированного алкоголя

кошу*** - выдержанное саке с привкусом меда.

мне надо**** - в английском варианте использовано выражение, означающее одновременно «пойти отлить» и «пойти первым» - можно выбирать то, что больше нравится.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 6**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Как только Шикамару скрылся из поля зрения напарника, перед столиком появился парень - официант с бутылкой в руке. Он поставил ее на столик перед Неджи, который смотрел на него в растерянности.

- Я это не заказывал.

Юноша замигал. _Вау_, подумал он про себя. _Неудивительно, что Кэндас облажалась. Этот парень просто нереален. _

- Комплименты от леди в голубом, сэр.

Только Неджи собирался сказать официанту, чтобы тот забрал бутылку, как ощутил присутствие за своим плечом. Он оглянулся и увидел женщину, стоящую рядом. Теперь Неджи был обойден с обоих флангов: женщиной слева и официантом справа от себя.

- Спасибо, Тайлер… на этом все, - скомандовала рыжеволосая дама.

Тайлер, услышав необходимую реплику, повернулся и удалился прочь. Женщина удобно устроилась на стуле напротив Неджи – на месте Шикамару – и улыбнулась ему самой, что ни на есть, дьявольской улыбкой.

_Святые угодники_, подумал хладнокровный Хьюга. _Началось_.

ххх

Нара вошел в туалет и встал перед писсуаром. Он уже доставал себя из штанов, когда появился его преследователь, пытаясь вести себя невозмутимо. Шикамару пожалел, что так искусно умеет читать людское поведение.

В туалете были только они вдвоем. Парень встал перед писсуаром справа от Шикамару и прочистил горло. Он проделал небольшое представление из того, как расстегивал штаны, в то же время пытаясь бросать взгляды на руку Шикамару, которой тот держал свой пенис. Шикамару закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал и завершил свое дело.

Нара был в двух секундах от того, чтобы запихнуть себя обратно в штаны, когда обнаружил, что парень медленно гладит себя, глядя на пенис Шикамару. _Почему я_? - подумал Нара, и встретил взгляд парня.

- Что-то не так, приятель? – спросил Шикамару, запихивая себя в штаны.

Привлекательный блондин с зелеными глазами улыбнулся.

- Я Дерек, - ответил парень.

_Вижу, это может стать проблемой_, подумал Шикамару, застегивая ширинку.

- Поздравляю, - вслух сказал он парню.

ххх

- Я Мойра, - заявила женщина, вытягивая руку.

Неджи взял ее, слегка целуя.

- Мадам, - ответил он.

- Оооооох, - ответила Мойра, забирая руку и сжимая обе руки вместе перед собой на столе.- Так и знала, что у вас хорошие манеры. Чую воспитание за милю. – Глаза женщины засверкали. – Прошу вас, скажите мне свое имя.

Это все, что мог сделать Неджи, чтобы не приказать ей убраться с места Шикамару. Женщина была неприятной помехой.

- Хьюга Неджи.

- Хьюга, хм? Я должна буду забить имя в Гугл, посмотрим, что он выдаст.

Она подмигнула Неджи, чье выражение лица не изменилось.

- Неджи Хьюга, сразу перейду к делу.

Мойра наклонилась вперед, медленно мигая.

- Не желаешь со своим приятелем сняться на видео?

ххх

- За тебя многие дерутся, - заявил парень храбро. – У тебя милый пакет. _Очень_ милый пакет.

Шикамару направился к раковине. Парень не двинулся с места, продолжая ласкать свой член, и даже облизывать губы, хотя Нара этого не видел.

- Твой спутник – он твой любовник?

Шикамару обдумал вопрос, пока накачивал мыло в ладони. _Пока нет_, подумал он про себя, но ничего не сказал.

- Все в порядке, если ты не разговариваешь. Я знаю, что вы оба близки. У парней в здании через улицу жесткая нервная дрожь, с этим всем сексуальным напряжением, которое распространяете вы оба.

Движения Шикамару едва заметно замедлились, перед тем, как снова набрать скорость. Или этот зануда пытается ловить рыбку в мутной воде, или их поведение было настолько очевидным. Если их поведение _действительно_ было настолько очевидным, тогда Неджи мог уже знать, что к нему испытывает Шикамару. Это было нечто такое, над чем Шикамару пока не готов был размышлять.

ххх

- Мадам, - начал Неджи, но женщина прервала его.

- Мойра, пожалуйста.

- Мойра, - продолжил Неджи, - я боюсь, что Вы сделали ошибку. Мой спутник…

- Таким образом ты хочешь мне сказать, что хочешь денег? Золотце, ты говоришь на моем языке, потому что у меня этого навалом. Сколько?

Неджи мигнул. _Да что ты говоришь_.

- Мойра, …

- Ты также должен знать, что я не приму отказа. Если от тебя случайно ускользнуло, ты сидишь в зале, битком набитом людьми, которым сейчас ничего так бы ни хотелось, как оттрахать тебя **и **твоего актива до потери сознания. Ты – приз, Хьюга Неджи, и я намерена быть тем, кто его получит. Так назови свою цену.

_Моего актива_? Неджи не вчера родился. Он был Хьюгой и провел всю свою жизнь, отбиваясь от приставаний обоих полов: как мужчин, так и женщин. И он очень хорошо понял одну вещь про подобных людей: если уж они чего-то захотели, не было черты, которую они бы не перешли, чтобы получить желаемое. Да, а более нахальные могли быть на удивление _изобретательными_. Это было одной из причин, по которой он продолжал заниматься тайдзютцу, поддерживать цивилизованные отношения со своим дядей Хияши и избрал для себя карьеру, которая позволяла носить заряженное оружие.

К сожалению, его девятимиллиметровый пистолет был заперт в бардачке машины Шикамару.

ххх

- Ты прямо излучаешь власть, - продолжил парень. – Она исходит от тебя волнами, волнуя каждого в этом ресторане. Это невероятно сексуально.

Шикамару еще раз бросил взгляд на блондина. Его член был тверд, как камень, а рука набирала скорость. _Господи_, подумал Шикамару, _неужели он действительно хочет отдрочить себе прямо передо мной в туалете этого ресторана? Неужели ничто в мире уже не свято?_

- Не уходи, **умоляю**… Я так близко. Просто позволь мне смотреть на тебя.

Шикамару испытывал какую-то дикую смесь шока, трепета и отвращения, но он не был уверен, какая из эмоций удерживала его вросшим в пол перед раковиной, заставляя смотреть в глаза светловолосому незнакомцу, который в настоящее время доводил себя до разрядки.

- Твой спутник очень красив. У него такой страстный взгляд. Он молит о тебе.

Последнее предложение ударило Шикамару с силой боксера прямо в грудь. К своему потрясению, он даже ощутил, как дернулся его член. Шикамару нужно было уходить немедленно.

- Ты ведь так хорошо о нем заботишься, верно? Скажи мне… - движения руки на том члене стали неистовыми, - скажи мне, что ты берешь этот свой огромный, пульсирующий хрен и заставляешь им своего длинноволосого милашку визжать, как свинья на бойне. Ох-ох-ОХ!

Дверь туалета тихо закрылась за спиной Шикамару через секунду после того, как парень кончил на себя.

ххх

Шикамару прошел зиг-загами к их столику, ощущая смесь вины и стыда и крайнего отвращения. Какого черта сейчас произошло? По роду своей деятельности он видел многие вещи, но должен был признать, впервые в жизни так случилось, что парень **умолял** его посмотреть, как тот дрочит. _Серьезно, что себе выдумал этот придурок? И, ближе к делу, почему я все же остался? Пока этот парень трахал свою руку, в этот туалет мог зайти любой. Что бы я сделал, если бы кто-нибудь вошел? О чем я только думал?_

Шикамару вырвали из его задумчивости, когда он приблизился к столику и обнаружил женщину в летах, сидящую напротив Неджи и хозяина заведения, стоящего рядом со столиком, мужчина был весь красный. Если на них не обращали внимание все посетители ресторана каких-то десять минут назад, теперь все внимание было устремлено на них. Что теперь?

Озадаченный взгляд Нара встретился с разочарованным взглядом Хьюги за секунду до того, как рыжеволосая женщина встала со своего места и протянула Нара руку. Шикамару посмотрел на нее с безразличным выражением лица.

- Я – Мойра. Сегодня вечером буду для вас хозяйкой ресторана.

Шикамару не пожал ее руки, а вместо этого большим пальцем руки указал через плечо в направлении хозяина заведения.

- Я думал, это его работа.

- Миссис Тернер, пожалуйста! – вмешался Фредерик. – **Эти джентльмены – официальные представители закона!** Вы не можете подходить к ним и предлагать им деньги за секс!

Фредерик был в панике. Шикамару был все еще слишком шокирован сценой в туалете, чтобы даже удивиться.

- Да, могу, Фредерик. А теперь убирайся, прежде чем ты меня расстроишь, и я буду вынуждена сделать кое-кому звонок.

Хозяин умоляюще посмотрел на женщину, а затем на Неджи и Шикамару.

- Мне ужасно жаль, джентльмены, - выдавил он перед тем, как уйти прочь.

Он знал, что с миссис Тернер ничего не случится, поскольку у нее было достаточно денег, чтобы откупиться за свою шалость, но если бы он устроил женщине неприятности, то потерял бы работу. Он только надеялся на то, что двое парней за столиком будут к нему снисходительны после всего этого.

- А теперь, когда это препятствие убралось с дороги, я… ох, господи, - заявила она, пристально глядя на Нара.

Она наклонилась вперед, и прежде чем Шикамару понял это, она уже вертела в пальцах его подвеску с иероглифом, кончики ее пальцев слегка задевали его гладкую кожу на груди.

- Что это означает? – спросила она, встретившись с Нара взглядом.

Безразличное выражение лица Неджи противоречило его досаде и разочарованию, когда он поднял глаза. Мойра трогала ожерелье Шикамару, слишком близко наклоняясь к нему, чтобы иметь возможность ощутить его запах, и Неджи это абсолютно не понравилось. Не понравилось это и Шикамару, который совершенно не обрадовался, когда властолюбивая женщина покусилась на его личное пространство.

- Верность.

Простое, единственное слово говорило о многом. Женщина выпрямилась, роняя руку.

- Понятно, - теперь глаза Мойры были холодны, как лед. – Послушай, мне кажется, твой пассив думает, что тебя не купишь. Я же думаю, что любой имеет свою цену. Так почему бы тебе не назвать мне свою, и мы можем это обсудить, хм?

_Мой пассив?_ Шикамару почти не мог в это поверить. Пока на его глазах дрочили в туалете, к Неджи приставала с сексуальными намерениями рыжеволосая старуха, у которой, очевидно, было слишком много времени и денег. Разве слово «**мисдиминор**»* уже здесь ни для кого ничего не значит? Были они сами виноваты, или его первое впечатление о ресторане было **настолько** далеко от реальности? Заниматься вместе расследованиями имело свои преимущества – даже Нара должен был признать, что они составляли превосходную команду – но это было просто **нелепо**!

- Ладно, мадам, должен сказать вам, что польщен вашим предложением…

- Перестань играть в догонялки, красавчик.

_А, ну да, догонялки_. Глаза Шикамару были практически лишены какого-либо выражения. С него было достаточно.

- Мой партнер не делится мной, а я не делюсь им, мы не занимаемся женщинами, и нет, мы не занимаемся ничем, что крутится по видео.

Шикамару взглянул на Неджи, который отодвигал свой стул и вставал.

- Помимо всего прочего, вам следует найти лучшее применение для своих денег, скажем, потратить их на восстановительную хирургию.

Шикамару и Неджи направились к выходу из ресторана, их окружали резкие вдохи, бормотание и позвякивание серебра о посуду. Нара молился про себя о том, чтобы они благополучно добрались до машины и спокойно уехали, прежде чем еще что-нибудь произойдет.

Он молился напрасно.

- Постой! – кто-то прокричал за их спинами.

Оба парня синхронно повернулись. Хьюга узнал парня, который пробирался к ним, тот сидел за барной стойкой, когда их усаживали за столик. Разгоряченный юноша говорил сбивчиво, его взгляд метался между двумя парнями.

- Послушай, я немного перевозбудился там, в туалете, и мне жаль, что иногда я так поступаю.**Ей-богу**_, _ты прекрасен!Почему бы нам не оставить прошлое в прошлом и не продолжить, скажем, у меня? Ты определенно кажешься мне активом, что с легкостью выдержит двоих пассивов. Что скажешь?

Неджи мигнул, а затем посмотрел на Шикамару, который, Хьюга мог бы в этом **поклясться**, выглядел виноватым. Прежде, чем кто-либо сообразил, что происходит, прежде чем сам Неджи понял, что происходит, Неджи ошеломил парня ударом в челюсть, опрокинувшим того прямо на задницу. Последовали резкие вдохи и усиливающийся шепот. Фредерик подошел к парню, предлагая помочь тому встать, когда Шикамару сказал ему:

- Этот малый не вымыл руки после туалета.

Шикамару и Неджи покинули ресторан.

-продолжение следует-

*мисдиминор - Категория мелких уголовных преступлений, граничащих с административными правонарушениями. Наказанием за большую часть таких преступлений обычно является штраф или лишение свободы на срок до 1 года.


	7. Chapter 7

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 7**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Шикамару двигался через парковку широкими, быстрыми шагами, сжимая руки в карманах брюк. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы сесть в машину и убраться подальше от ресторана. Нара обновил у себя в уме перечень всех возможных вариантов провала сегодняшнего вечера, но он совсем не учитывал ни один из тех факторов, которые _фактически_ сыграли. Понимание этого факта одновременно как шокировало, так и разочаровало Нара. Обычно он лучше оценивал предполагаемый результат ситуаций, особенно тех, в которых был замешан сам.

Хорошо еще, что Неджи прекрасно удавалось идти в ногу с Нара, при этом сам Хьюга был занят обдумыванием событий, произошедших в ресторане. Черт бы побрал эту женщину и ее непристойное предложение! У Неджи был шикарно распланирован весь вечер, а она взяла и все разрушила! И этот блондин – неужели он дотрагивался до Нара в мужском туалете? Неужели он посмел наложить руки на собственность Неджи? Неджи не был уверен, но, судя по взгляду, который он заметил на лице Нара, когда парень делал им предложение, нечто, черт возьми, определенно там произошло. Но как было Неджи это выяснить и при этом не выдать себя? Ему не хотелось отпугнуть Шикамару своей собственнической натурой, это могло вызвать неловкость в их рабочих отношениях, и, кроме того, Неджи и понятия не имел о Нара в плане сексуальных… наклонностей.

Неджи полагал, что ему следовало уже их узнать за все это время, и, по правде говоря, у него имелись кое-какие подозрения. Проблема была в том, что Шикамару не был сексуально озабоченным существом, по крайней мере, намеренно. Он не ходил на свидания и ни с кем не обсуждал никого в большей степени, чем другие люди, и Неджи никогда, вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы Нара делал непристойные замечания относительно чьих-либо особенностей… по крайней мере, ни одного одобрительного. В квартире Шикамару могли быть очевидные подсказки, но все то время, что они были напарниками, Неджи так ни разу там и не был. Фактически, Шикамару тоже не был в квартире Неджи. Все это время они довольствовались вечерними телефонными разговорами. Ну, решил Неджи, больше он довольствоваться этим не будет. Если только парень не даст ему чертовски вескую причину против этого, Неджи собирался завладеть Шикамару целиком.

_И скоро._

Неджи посмотрел на Шикамару, который двигался в направлении машины, словно локомотив. Нара вытащил ключи из кармана, а затем остановился. Он обернулся к Неджи, который также встал на месте.

- Почему бы тебе не повести машину? – спросил Шикамару, а затем бросил ключи Неджи, который поймал их даже не глядя в его сторону.

Неджи ничего не сказал, просто нажал на кнопку разблокировки замков и прошел к стороне водителя. Они забрались внутрь, пристегнули ремни и покатили прочь.

- Куда едем? – небрежно попытался спросить Неджи.

Шикамару сидел на месте рядом водителем, опустив локоть на подлокотник, поддерживая голову.

- Куда-нибудь туда, где я могу безвозмездно (прим пер. т.е. даром ) напиться и поразмышлять об экзистенциализме с заряженным пистолетом.

_Ух ты._ В туалете того ресторана нечто _все таки_ произошло. Должно было произойти, чтобы Шикамару был настолько эмоционально выбит из колеи! Внутри Неджи просто дымился от ярости, но спокойно ответил:

- Я как раз знаю такое место.

Туда-то они и отправились.

ххх

Они ехали в тишине. Снаружи сгущалась темнота, и увеличивались тени. «_Угрюмое_» _– _было вполне подходящим словом, чтобы описать теперешнее выражение лица Нара. Неджи снова закусил губу. Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями. Хьюга будет плохим собеседником для Нара, если не начнет контролировать свои эмоции.

В туалете того ресторана между Шикамару и привлекательным блондином нечто все же произошло. А затем парень сделал им предложение перед тем, как они ушли.

Парень был пассивом, он думал, что они с напарником – пара, и что Неджи в этих отношениях – пассив. Неджи размышлял над этим некоторое время. Если быть честным, Неджи раньше _был_ пассивом. Его первый сексуальный опыт был таков, что много лет назад он был пассивом для мужчины намного старше себя. Были ли у Неджи предпочтения? Вообще-то он никогда раньше об этом не задумывался. Больше он ни с кем сексом не занимался, ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами, и это длилось долгое время.

Неджи предполагал, что не будет против, в частности, быть пассивом для Шикамару, но… время вылепило Неджи в крепкого и решительного человека. И когда он воображал себе отношения с Нара (а он воображал их себе, как это случилось недавно в ресторане), он представлял себе, как он сам берет Шикамару, а не то, как Шикамару берет его. Как Нара отреагирует на то, что его собьют с ног подобным заявлением? Сколько еще Неджи вынужден будет ждать, чтобы узнать это?

Пытался ли блондин предложить себя Нара в туалете? Пытался ли дотронуться до Шикамару? Возможно, это было не то, что сделал блондин, а нечто такое, что Нара сделал в ответ. Блондин извинился за свое поведение. Потерял ли Шикамару свое хладнокровие? Если Нара был гетеросексуалом, то все, что случилось в туалете между двумя парнями, могло, со всей вероятностью, заставить его ощутить неловкость.

Если только…

Что бы ни произошло, Шикамару был к этому эмоционально не готов. И это Шикамару, который никогда ни по какому поводу не напрягался.

В голове Неджи зародилось понимание. _Так вот в чем дело_.

Неджи бросил короткий взгляд на Нара, парень ни разу не пошевелился с того момента, как они сели в машину. Неджи отвезет парня к себе домой и там заставит его во всем признаться. Затем он поможет напарнику разобраться в своих чувствах.

И, в конечном счете, заявит на Нара свои права.

ххх

Ощущение машины, делающей резкий маневр по кривой, заставило Шикамару поднять голову. Он и понятия не имел, куда Неджи его везет. Он не собирался спрашивать.

Шикамару узнал окрестности: когда-то он сделал парочку неправильных поворотов и использовал GPS (навигатор) чтобы выбраться отсюда. Нара знал, что если ты не был по-сумасшедшему чертовски богат, «потеряться» в этом районе было не в твоих интересах. Копы в этой части города были полными циниками.

Неджи притормозил возле ворот в длинное, четырехэтажное здание, у которого, казалось, было больше охраны, чем у Форта Нокс (прим.пер., хранилище США, где хранятся резервные запасы золота и денег). Он опустил стекло со своей стороны автомобиля.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Хьюга, - поприветствовал его охранник.

За его спиной, в будке, стоял еще один, который открыл ворота, чтобы позволить Неджи припарковать машину внутри гаража.

- Добрый вечер, Манго*.

Неджи проехал в ворота и остановил машину в одном из рядов внутри гаража. Дверь гаража позади них опустилась и плотно закрылась. Внутри было холодно, безупречно чисто и хорошо освещено.

Неджи посмотрел на напарника, который, казалось, оценивал окружение.

- Готов? – спросил Хьюга спокойным тоном.

Шикамару кивнул.

Они вылезли из машины. Неджи повел их в двери, которую распахнул, и Нара прошел внутрь. Неджи последовал за ним, затем притворил ее и закрыл на замок, нажав специфический код на панели. Теперь никто, кто не имел права подходить к машине Нара, не мог добраться до его Лексуса, теперь автомобиль был заперт в гараже с обеих сторон.

Внутри здание было хорошо освещено ярким, мягким светом. Роскошное ковровое покрытие и шикарные растения в горшках обрамляли холлы. Успокаивающие звуки классической музыки доносились из динамиков, встроенных в потолок.

Хьюга провел их по нескольким холлам к лифту. Он нажал на кнопку, а затем стал ждать. Прозвучал звук колокольчика, сигнализировавшего появление лифта.

- Что, нет лифтера? – спросил Шикамару, когда двери лифта разъехались в стороны.

Он просто не смог удержаться.

Оба парня вошли внутрь. Под пальцем Неджи загорелась кнопка четвертого этажа.

- Его убили по нашему приказу, - ответил Неджи, когда двери закрылись. – Он слишком много знал.

_Это была шутка?_ думал про себя Шикамару, пока они ехали в тишине. Вообще-то, Нара не был полностью в этом уверен. Учитывая окружающую их обстановку, была, по крайней мере, пятидесятипроцентная вероятность того, что Хьюга не шутил. Нара не хотелось размышлять над данной возможностью слишком тщательно.

Буквально за один вечер в глазах Шикамару Неджи стал совершенно другим человеком. Сначала это вчерашнее замечание по телефону, затем приглашение на обед в городе, этот странный взгляд в ресторане, удар в челюсть тому парню, когда они уже выходили… это была та сторона Хьюги, о которой Нара не знал, что она существует, более человеческая сторона. Или, возможно, он знал о ее существовании, но просто не признавал этого. Нара не хотелось раздумывать над страстной человеческой натурой Неджи. Это было почти непереносимо для него: знать, что она существует и находится вне переделов его досягаемости.

На четвертый этаж они приехали быстро. Неджи вышел первым, и Шикамару последовал за ним, снова оценивая окружающую обстановку. Они шли длинным коридором до тех пор, пока не достигли двери с номером 404.

Неджи взял ключ и открыл дверь. Заревела сигнализация. Хьюга прошел к коробке, вмонтированной в стену слева, и набрал цифровой код. Сигнализация смолкла, и включился свет. Шикамару снял туфли с носками и, наклонившись, скользнул ступнями в пару мягких домашних тапочек, что стояли на полу. Когда он выпрямился, его глаза расширились.

Они вошли в просторную комнату. Шикамару на ум пришло слово «симметрия», когда он оглядывал интерьер. Стены украшали картины. Потолки были высокими. Мебель была дорогой. Вся она была с тщательностью, симметрично расположена.

Комната производила впечатление величественного бального зала. Единственное, чего не хватало – это гигантской люстры.

- Диван очень удобный, если у тебя есть желание прилечь, - объявил Неджи, прерывая мысли Нара. – Я принесу нам чего-нибудь выпить.

- Ванная? – спросил Шикамару. Неджи указал на коридор.

- Первая дверь налево.

- Спасибо.

Нара отправился в ванную и вошел внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь с тихим щелчком. Он мог слышать, как Неджи позвякивает чем-то в комнате, которой была, как он подозревал, гигантской кухней, раем для гурманов.

Шикамару тщательно оглядел ванную. Это было колоссальное, без единого пятнышка, творение из хрома и мрамора. Она вмещала душевую кабинку, которая, казалось, могла легко вместить четырех человек. Нара посчитал в уме. Это две пары за раз. Там даже было две душевые головки на стенах, каждая с прямо противоположной стороны. Шикамару стало любопытно: использовалась ли эта ванная когда-нибудь в свою полную вместимость.

Судя по данной комнате, слухи про богатство семейства Хьюга, были правдивы. Шикамару не мог быть уверен до конца, но он не думал, что можно **так**хорошо жить на зарплату специального агента, как бы ни были они хороши в том, чем занимались. Слухи, разумеется, доходили до Шикамару, но он не придавал им значения. Неджи не брал с собой на работу состояние своей семьи. Он не ожидал какого-то особого отношения к себе только потому, что был Хьюга. Он относился к своей работе очень серьезно. Он более чем справлялся со своей долей работы.

Шикамару приблизился к унитазу и достал себя из брюк. Пока он стоял, воспоминания о событиях в туалете ресторана наполнили его мысли. Он находил блондина привлекательным, Шикамару был готов в этом признаться самому себе. Хотя парень был далеко не так привлекателен, как Неджи. И он хотел **его**, Шикамару. Именно за **Нара** он пошел в туалет. Именно на **него** незнакомец дрочил и затем именно для него предложил быть пассивом. Для Шикамару это было ново. Ни один парень никогда не преследовал его подобным образом, даже в те времена, когда он встречался с девушками!

Шикамару любил внимание. В этом он также был готов себе признаться. Получать внимание для Нара было редкостью, и еще большей редкостью было получать его от парня. Нара был… польщен.

И ему хотелось еще большего внимания, но ему хотелось его от Неджи. Никто другой не имел значения.

Шикамару закончил, застегнулся и подошел к раковине вымыть руки. Мыло, а фактически, вся ванная, пахло ванилью и лавандой. Парень повернул кран и взглянул на себя в зеркало, пока намыливал ладони.

Шикамару и Неджи были партнерами два года. Они хорошо знали друг друга. Доверяли друг другу. Уважали друг друга. Заботились друг о друге. Но так не могло продолжаться вечно, и не имело значения, как сильно им обоим этого хотелось. Сегодняшний эпизод в туалете был, в сущности, знаком. Если Шикамару хотел иметь Неджи в своей жизни, ему надо было определяться со своей позицией немедленно. Он не мог больше продолжать убегать от своих чувств. Он больше не мог позволить, чтобы партнерских отношений было достаточно.

Приняв твердое решение, и не смотря на это все еще беспокоясь, Шикамару склонился над раковиной и плеснул водой в лицо. Он сделал это чересчур энергично и рубашка, которая была на нем, промокла. _Черт_, подумал про себя Шикамару. Он закрутил кран и потянулся за полотенцем, пытаясь вытереть ту влагу, что мог, с рубашки перед тем, как вытереть свое лицо.

- Все там в порядке? – послышался вопрос с другой стороны двери.

Шикамару мог предположить, Хьюга говорил из гостиной, где они были раньше.

- Ум, ага, я скоро буду.

Шикамару повесил полотенце на место. Затем, расстегивая две пуговицы на промокшей рубашке, чтобы ткань не липла к телу, он в последний раз взглянул на себя в зеркало.

_Главное – стратегия_, - подумал про себя Шикамару. _Ты это можешь_.

Шикамару появился из коридора и обнаружил Неджи сидящим в гостиной, в большом кресле рядом с диваном. Звуки классической музыки неслись через комнату. На кофейном столике перед ним стоял поднос с саке и…

- Неужели это – йокан**? – спросил Шикамару, входя в гостиную.

Хьюга взглянул на него, ухмыляясь.

- Это все, что у меня было. Если бы я знал, что ты придешь, я бы прихватил немного данго.

Для любого, кому бы посчастливилось взглянуть, это было изысканное зрелище. Хьюга сидел в кресле. Его жилетка была полностью расстегнута, и на нем была пара тапочек. На столе перед ним стоял прекрасный поднос с тем, что оказалось очень дорогим сервизом для подачи саке. Рядом с сервизом было большое блюдо со сладостями, что обычно подавались к чаю, не к саке.

_Он запомнил_, подумал Шикамару, усаживаясь на диван. Тот был настолько удобным, насколько и обещал Неджи. Неожиданно Нара ощутил, как весь адреналин, скопившийся в его теле – все напряжение и стресс целого прошедшего дня стали вытягиваться из него мягкостью подушек этого огромного дивана, звуками раздающейся музыки и зрелищем потрясающе прекрасного парня. Шикамару потер глаза.

- Устраивайся поудобнее, Нара. Я налью.

Шикамару откинулся на спинку дивана, предплечье поддерживало его голову, а одна нога была вытянута в сторону. Он мог бы запросто так и уснуть.

И тогда парень посмотрел на Хьюгу.

- Врежь, - сказал он Неджи.

- продолжение следует-

*автор как раз ел Фундук в Манговом мороженном, когда данная фраза была добавлена к фику. Вкусная вещь.

**йокан, - сладость, как данго, сделанные из вагаши, или японские сладости типично употребляемые с чаем.


	8. Chapter 8

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 8**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Неджи налил одну чашечку джунмай-шу для Шикамару и одну для себя. Он протянул саке Нара.

- Кампай, - провозгласил он, и Шикамару поднял свою чашечку перед тем, как опустошить ее содержимое одним глотком.

- Нам потребуются чашки большего размера.

- Говори за себя, Нара.

Неджи окинул взглядом на зрелище, которое собой представлял Шикамару, лежа на диване в тапках, с расстегнутыми пуговицами на влажной белой рубашке. _Господи_, подумал Неджи про себя. _Это почти слишком_.

_Почти_.

- Шикамару, почему бы тебе не освободить волосы из резинки? Я же сказал тебе располагаться поудобнее.

Неджи отчаянно хотелось увидеть Шикамару с распущенными волосами. Он снова противился острому желанию закусить губу.

- Если в поблизости найдется еще пара бутылок с джунмай-шу, то ты можешь оказаться на руках с совершенно голым Нара. Мои волосы без резинки будут самой меньшей из твоих забот.

Шикамару потянулся к йокану, не глядя на Неджи.

Что было хорошо, поскольку тот снова проиграл в битве с желанием закусить губу, и теперь его прошивала дрожь от последней сказанной Нара фразы. _Неужели он не понимает, что делает?_

_Возможно, что нет_, - посчитал Неджи в уме. – _В настоящее время он…__ поглощен своими мыслями._

Настало время расследований. Хьюга встал, принес еще одну бутылку саке и аккуратно поставил ее на поднос перед напарником.

- ОК. Еще саке, как ты и заказывал. Теперь говори.

Нара прикончил йокан и вздохнул.

- Я сейчас не могу говорить, я все еще обдумываю.

Неджи удивился про себя, как много еще раздумий потребуется человеку после двух бутылок джунмай-шу и блюда сладостей.

- Ну, тогда ладно, слушай. – Неджи выпил свое саке. – Этим вечером ты был довольно дерзким с той леди, ты так не думаешь? Это совершенно на тебя не похоже.

- Она сама нарвалась, - голос Шикамару прозвучал устало.

- Это как? – спросил Неджи.

- Ты серьезно? В самом деле, из всех людей именно тебе надо об этом спрашивать? Этой престарелой греховоднице хватило наглости думать, что она в состоянии себе _позволить_ мою задницу, тем более вопиющая наглость думать - твою **и** мою.

На это заявление Неджи ухмыльнулся.

- Туше, Нара.

- Сегодняшний вечер был _ненормальным, Неджи. _Мы были в этом ресторане – сколько – двадцать пять минут? Больше? Меньше? Я хочу сказать, я видел много разных вещей, но сегодня… - Шикамару глотнул из бутылки.

Неджи заметил лазейку и воспользовался ей.

- Как то, что произошло в мужском туалете?

От этого вопроса Нара заметно напрягся. _Еще нет_, подумал он про себя.

- Я не готов об этом говорить.

Шикамару выпил еще саке.

- Он трогал тебя? – настаивал Неджи.

Ему нужно было знать. Шикамару взглянул на Хьюгу, который сидел в ожидании ответа.

- Неджи… - начал Нара.

- Трогал?

Неджи не смог спрятать настойчивость в своем голосе. Ему уже было все равно. Он отыщет этого парня и охотно убьет его, если тот тронул Нара хоть пальцем.

- Я… нет, он вообще до меня не дотрагивался.

_Ну, вот, мы уже до кое-чего добрались_, - подумал про себя Неджи.

- Так ты поэтому расстроен? Тебе _хотелось_, чтобы он трогал тебя?

- Нет!

Шикамару поднялся с дивана, бутылка саке в руке, и посмотрел на Неджи. _Прекрасный Неджи_, - подумал он про себя, и выражение его лица смягчилось. _Помогите__мне__, __боги__, __я__потерян_.

- Никто никого не трогал, - сумел проговорить Нара спокойным, тихим голосом.

На мгновение Неджи задумался над этими словами. Никто никого не трогал…?

Нара выглядел таким ранимым, стоя там, таким прекрасным.

- Скажи мне, что случилось, Нара.

Это был сногсшибательно сексуальный телефонный голос, которому Шикамару был не в силах противиться. Он отвернулся от Неджи в попытке скрыть свою реакцию. Хьюга не двинулся с места и просто ждал, окидывая взглядом, как плечи Шикамару сужаются к его стройной талии и выпуклостям круглых ягодиц.

- Он… блондин, он последовал за мной в туалет и начал дрочить. Я был потрясен и хотел уйти, но он умолял меня не уходить. П-поэтому я остался.

Глаза Неджи расширились.

- Он _умолял_ тебя?

- Д-да, он сказал, что просто хочет посмотреть на меня.

_Не могу сказать, что виню его в этом_, - подумал про себя Неджи.

- И ты смотрел _на него_, Шикамару?

Нара не ответил, а поднес бутылку саке к губам и опустошил ее, вытирая остатки с губ тыльной стороной ладони, а затем поставил бутылку на столик.

- Отвечай мне.

Снова этот голос.

Шикамару закрыл глаза. _Господи, смилуйся_.

- Да.

Неджи нахмурил брови и снова закусил губу. Он не мог поверить, что пропустил такую сцену!

- И как ты себя почувствовал? – спокойно спросил он.

- А как ты _думаешь_? – ответил Шикамару.

Но Хьюгу это не остановило.

- Я хочу услышать от тебя, Нара. И хватит ходить вокруг да около, сейчас не время, и я все равно узнаю правду.

Шикамару снова застыл. _Он__прав__, __черт__возьми__. __Если я солгу, он узнает о лжи в ту же секунду, как слова вылетят у меня изо рта, особенно сейчас_. Шикамару вздохнул.

- Я не собирался оставаться. Я не смог сопротивляться мольбе, которую услышал в его голосе, и потом…

- Продолжай.

_Он выразился грубо - про тебя. Это меня возбудило. Сильно_.

- Я у-ушел, когда понял, что мне понравилось с-смотреть на него. Я чувствовал себя ненормальным, грязным. Мне стало стыдно.

_Я изменил тебе_.

Неджи поднялся со своего места на кресле и подошел к Шикамару. Положив ладонь парню на плечо, Хьюга развернул того так, чтобы они были лицом к лицу. Шикамару не смотрел ему в глаза, и Неджи мягко повернул его голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами.

- Тебе нечего стыдиться, Шикамару.

От этого Нара фыркнул, пытаясь отвернуться, но Неджи ему этого не позволил.

- Почему твоя сексуальность заставляет тебе стыдиться? Чего ты боишься, Нара?

Шикамару сложил крест на крест руки на груди. Он не был готов вести подобный разговор с Неджи, не сейчас. Хотя он не мог никак найти способ, чтобы этого избежать. Шикамару вздохнул.

- Неджи, если бы я был геем, ты бы все также хотел быть моим напарником?

Взгляд Неджи не дрогнул ни на йоту. Несколько мгновений никто из парней не произносил ни слова. _Он шутит?_

- Если бы я был геем, ты бы все также хотел бы быть моим? – возразил Неджи. – Думаю, что учитывая положение вещей, именно это правильный вопрос.

Глаза Шикамару широко раскрылись.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Хьюга?

- продолжение следует-


	9. Chapter 9

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 9**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

_Господи, ему надо еще схему рисовать_! – подумал про себя Неджи. Не произнося ни слова, он расстегнул ремень брюк Шикамару. Ошеломленный и слегка нетрезвый Шикамару ничего не сказал вплоть до момента, когда понял, что Хьюга не планирует на этом останавливаться. Когда пуговица на штанах Шикамару была расстегнута, руки Нара метнулись к запястьям Неджи, чтобы остановить его.

- Неджи, что ты делаешь?

Сердце Нара билось так сильно, что он едва мог слышать что-то еще.

- Доказываю свою правоту, - был спокойный ответ Неджи.

Шикамару грубо отбросил руки напарника прочь, но Неджи не отступил.

- Доказывай свою правоту в своих _собственных_ штанах, Хьюга.

- Ладно, - быстро парировал Неджи, хватая руку Нара у запястья, чтобы поместить ее на свой собственный пах. Ощущение затвердевшей плоти под тканью шокировало Нара. Он попытался вытянуть свою руку из захвата, но Неджи грубо потер ею по своему члену, прежде чем отпустить.

Шикамару просто таращился на Неджи, с изумленным выражением на лице.

- Какого _хрена_, Неджи?

- _Господи_, Шикамару, мне что, придется рисовать тебе диаграмму? Вот это, - сказал ему Неджи, кладя ладонь на член Нара, - об _этом_.

Неджи сжал выпуклость в доказательство. Шикамару был загнан в угол и теперь был крайне смущен.

- _Дерьмо_, - зашипел он.

Неджи прильнул к телу Шикамару, потирая и стискивая его член. Он мог ощущать запах Нара, смешивающийся с запахом джунмай-шу, и это возбуждало Неджи еще больше с каждой секундой. Шикамару сжал ладони в кулаки, сопротивляясь огромному желанию закрыть ими лицо.

- Тебе понравилось, - заявил Неджи изменившимся голосом, звучащим от этого еще более сексуально.

Шикамару не мог осмелиться взглянуть Неджи в глаза и не мог ответить. В этот момент он едва мог связно мыслить. Они были совершенно одни в доме Неджи, наполовину пьяные и возбужденные до каменного состояния, и Неджи пользовался одной из своих смертоносных рук, чтобы немилосердно тискать его. Это было слишком.

- А, что? – пробормотал Шикамару, позволяя своим глазам закрыться.

- Этот парень выбрал _тебя_, Шикамару. Он пошел за тобой, и затем бесстыдно предложил себя тебе. Он так сильно тебя хотел, что дрочил перед тобой в мужском туалете трехзвездочного ресторана.

Шикамару мог снова видеть эту сцену у себя в уме. Неджи, его сексуальный голос и эта ладонь – эта очень _искусная_ ладонь – ломали его защиту. Ему некуда было прятаться.

- Он понравился тебе, верно? – спросил Неджи.

От этих слов глаза Шикамару резко распахнулись.

- Нет!

Даже сквозь пелену вины, стыда и, Боги, помогите ему, страсти, что быстро накрывала его с головой, ему не хотелось, чтобы Хьюга думал, что Шикамару выбрал кого-то вместо него. Нара пытался сказать это ему, но слова не желали произноситься.

- Неджи, я… это не было… я-я не…

Неджи потер его, снова сжимая, и всякие попытки Шикамару объясниться погибли, так и не сорвавшись с языка.

- Ты видел, как он кончил? – был следующий гамбит Неджи.

- Прекрати.

Шикамару едва мог выдержать еще хоть один звук этого полного страсти голоса.

- И что тебе захотелось сделать, Нара? Тебе захотелось трахнуть его?

- Неджи, остановись!

Неджи надвигался на напарника с решительным выражением на лице, таком безупречно бледном, что казалось фарфоровым. Шикамару не осознавал, что пятится, пока его спина не ударилась о стену. Неджи поймал его там, одна рука уперлась в стену возле головы Шикамару, а другая позволяла себе немыслимые вольности с облаченным в ткань членом Нара. Тело Хьюги склонялось так близко, что они ощущали дыхание друг друга. Шикамару задыхался. Взгляд светлых глаз Неджи впился в его глаза.

- Я не остановлюсь, - сказал ему Неджи этим сексуальным голосом, - не остановлюсь до тех пор, пока ты не признаешься себе, что тебе нравятся мужчины, а потом… - даже еще более дерзким движением Неджи склонился и облизал раковину уха Шикамару, - не остановлюсь, пока не сделаю тебя своим.

Глаза Шикамару широко распахнулись, а дыхание покинуло его легкие. _Неужели ты только что сказал, что хочешь меня? Неужели ты только что сказал_…

Следующий шаг Неджи стал гибелью для них обоих. Хьюга сдался на милость своей навязчивой идеи попробовать Нара на вкус и осторожно коснулся его губ своими. Веки, подрагивая, опустились. Неджи облизал плотно сжатые губы Шикамару, смакуя и одновременно прося разрешения проникнуть внутрь. Ответом Шикамару были раскрытые губы и попытка привлечь этот язык в свой рот. Саке было _особенно вкусным_ таким способом! Возбужденный уступчивостью Шикамару, Неджи потянулся к молнии на брюках напарника, опуская ее вниз, чтобы обнаружить натянувшиеся боксеры и просунуть руку за резинку.

Внезапный контакт плоть–к-плоти между внушительных размеров, изнывающим членом Нара и ладонью Неджи заставил Шикамару застонать Неджи в рот. Хьюга издал тихий смешок, разрывая поцелуй.

- Не стесняйся, Нара.

Неджи схватил руку Нара и поместил ее на пояс своих брюк.

- Потрогай и меня тоже.

Движения Шикамару были неуверенными. Он был с Неджи. _Его_ Неджи. И они обжимались. Нара едва мог поверить, что Неджи хотел его так же, как сам Нара хотел его, но именно это и происходило. Внезапно Шикамару захотелось опуститься перед Хьюгой на колени и обхватить ртом член напарника. В самом деле, он не понимал, почему ему хотелось этого именно таким образом, а не наоборот, но он не собирался себя отговаривать.

Движения Шикамару становились все более уверенными. Тем временем Неджи был занят, с наслаждением вылизывая шею напарника и неистово лаская рукой член настолько большой и твердый, что его судорожная пульсация грозилась разорвать трусы.

- Господи, Нара, ты просто зверь.

Следующее, что почувствовал Нара, как его волосы освободили от резинки и ловкие пальцы вплелись в его густые волнистые пряди. Он прильнул к руке, массирующей кожу его головы.

– Тебе это нравится, - выдохнул Неджи.

Шикамару ничего не сказал. Пальцы Неджи вводили его в транс. Неджи слегка потянул его за волосы. Руки Шикамару на брюках Неджи замерли.

- Отвечай мне, Шикамару Нара. Тебе же это нравится, верно?

Шикамару проглотил комок в горле между резкими вздохами.

- А как ты, твою мать, думаешь, Хьюга?

Неджи понравился этот ответ. Ему хотелось высвободить всю страсть Шикамару. Неджи улыбнулся и смял губы Шикамару своими. Исчезла нежность их первого поцелуя. Шикамару мог ощущать вкус крови.

Нара разорвал поцелуй и убрал свои руки от брюк Неджи, потянулся к ладоням в своих волосах и штанах и освободился от них. Он не мог отойти прочь от Неджи ни на шаг, а Неджи не дал бы ему для этого места. Он пристально вглядывался в лицо напарника, задыхаясь, его тело стало мокрым от пота, который пах саке, его волосы стояли диким ореолом вокруг его головы и спускались на плечи. Его член неистовствовал в штанах. Время для дразнилок закончилось.

- Если ты закончил дрочить мне, то нам стоит отправиться в постель.

Неджи ухмыльнулся.

- Всему в свое время. Сначала мне нужны ответы. - Неджи начал расстегивать пуговицы на влажной рубашке Шикамару. - Почему ты раньше вел себя, как гомофоб?

Нара мигнул. Неджи хотел вразумительных ответов - _сейчас_? Когда член Нара проделывал в штанах отжимания от пола, да ни за что! Парень собрался с мыслями.

- Я-я не гомофоб, понятно? Я просто боялся, что ты откажешься от нашего партнерства.

- После всего этого времени вместе? Из-за чего? Из-за того, что ты смотрел, как парень дрочит перед тобой в туалете? Ты, что, считаешь меня гомофобом?

- Неджи, - ответил Шикамару, - Нет. Нечего подобного раньше со мной не случалось. Я не знал, как реагировать.

- Потому, что тебе понравилось, - такова была оценка Хьюги.

Нара вздохнул. Неджи вытянул расстегнутую рубашку из брюк Шикамару. Парень поднял руки, чтобы позволить Неджи освободить их от рукавов. Затем Неджи откинул рубашку в сторону.

- Да.

- Потому, что он тебе понравился, - продолжил Неджи.

Он провел ладонями по ровной поверхности груди Шикамару и его прессу, уделяя особое внимание этим темным, выступившим соскам. Нара был таким горячим и так хорошо пах. Это сводило Неджи с ума.

- Нет, Неджи.

Хьюга взял сосок и зажал его между кончиками пальцев. Нара зашипел.

- Ты лжешь мне, Нара.

Еще один щипок, еще одно шипение.

- Ты стоял в том туалете с тем парнем и смотрел, как он ласкает себя, и ты пытаешься мне сказать, что не посчитал его привлекательным? И как это работает, Нара? Скажи мне?

- Я-я, да, я думал, что он привлекательный, но я не хотел его, не так, как ты… ааааа… думаешь, - выдавил из себя Нара.

Руки Неджи на его теле делали мышление почти невозможным. Когда пальцы Неджи начали скользить по бокам Шикамару, тому пришлось убрать их в сторону. Он едва мог выносить эту ласку.

- Неджи, - начал Нара, просовывая пальцы одной руки в рот и облизывая их, - этот парень был для меня обычным незнакомцем, и знаешь ли ты, что он сделал? Он рискнул получить отказ, подвергнуться публичному унижению и, да, заработать тюремное заключение, только чтобы открыть мне свои чувства.

Шикамару провел кончиком языка вдоль по среднему пальцу Хьюги и спустился к ладони, Неджи резко вдохнул.

- И, каким бы пустяком это ни казалось, он фактически показал мне, каким же я был трусом.

Теперь настала очередь Хьюги онеметь, когда Нара прошелся своим языком по ладони напарника. Шикамару мог ощущать вкус своей собственной смазки на коже Неджи.

- Я постоянно бегал от своих чувств. И мне совсем не хотелось с ними разбираться. Моя сексуальность казалась мне проблематичной. Но сегодня вечером я встретился со всем этим лицом к лицу. И все, о чем я только мог думать, как это повлияет на отношения в нашей команде. – Шикамару вздохнул, - Я просто не хотел тебя потерять.

- Почему ты думаешь, что я бы не понял? – спросил Неджи у Нара.

- Я не думал, что тебе хочется этого. Не думал, что ты захочешь нас.

Шикамару обвил руки вокруг стройной талии Хьюги, его пальцы стали играть с резинкой на конце длинных волос Неджи. Ему все еще не верилось, что они были здесь, вместе, в объятиях друг друга.

- Ну, если быть честным, я тоже не думал так до тех пор, пока этот блондин не сделал нам предложение, когда мы уже уходили.

Неджи провел языком по шее Нара до его обнаженного плеча, пробуя на вкус соленую кожу. Шикамару усмехнулся.

- Знаешь, для тебя это была довольно необычная реакция. Я подумал, что ты врезал парню потому, что он принял тебя за пассив.

Неджи пожал плечами.

- Так и есть.

Нара издал тихий смешок.

- Неджи…

Тогда Хьюга поднял голову.

- Я также сделал это потому, что подумал, что он покажется тебе менее соблазнительным, если не будет таким симпатичным.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся. А вот это _должно_ было быть шуткой.

- Я бы никогда не выбрал его, пренебрегая тобой. Никогда во веки веков. Думаю, что никто бы так не поступил.

- Он посягнул на твою добродетель. Я стал ревновать.

Если такое было возможно, сердцебиение Шикамару участилось еще больше. _Неджи__? __Ревновать__?_ Двадцать четыре часа назад Нара и представить себе не мог, чтобы Неджи ощущал ревность _по__какому__бы__то__ни__было_ поводу. Слышать сейчас от него эти слова было слишком.

- Ты был прав в отношении одного, Нара, - Хьюга стал дразнить своим языком сережку в ухе Нара, - Когда сказал той женщине, что я не стану тобой делиться… Видишь ли, я очень надежно защищаю то, что мне принадлежит.

Губы Неджи едва слышно прошлись вдоль по губам Шикамару в почти-поцелуе.

- Я – твой, верно? – спросил Шикамару самым хриплым голосом, который только у себя слышал.

- Как я тебе и сказал, - Неджи сделал шаг назад и взял Нара за руку. - И теперь я тебе это продемонстрирую.

- продолжение следует-


	10. Chapter 10

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 10**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Неджи повел Шикамару по коридору, мимо ванной, в свою спальню. Рука, которую он держал в своей руке, слегка подрагивала. Неджи не собирался ничего говорить по этому поводу. Состояние нервозности могло также относиться и к нему самому. Как бы страстно он не хотел этого, а он как раз хотел, он был в ужасе от того, что мог все испортить. Никогда раньше он ни за кем не ухаживал. Он провел слишком много времени в своей жизни, отталкивая людей от себя. Сейчас Неджи действовал совершенно наугад.

Они вошли в спальню, и там зажегся свет. Нара огляделся вокруг. Хотя спальня не была такой же просторной, как гостиная, она была довольно просторной для спальни. Кровать - больше, чем Калифорния Кинг Сайз (прим.пер. королевского размера) – намного больше. Она стояла в той части комнаты, где ничто ее не касалось ни одной из сторон. Ручной работы, резная, из темного дерева, а постельное белье на ней было карамельного цвета. Подушки насыщенного пурпурного цвета с карамельного цвета наволочками красовались у изголовья кровати. Это было самым ярким пятном в роскошном, но строгом интерьере.

Неджи дал своему гостю какое-то время осмотреться, а затем развернул его и коротко поцеловал.

- Тебе холодно? – спросил Хьюга, снова поигрывая сосками Нара.

- Я… нет. Мне…

Шикамару не мог подобрать слов. У него все еще никак не укладывался в голове тот факт, что он стоял без рубашки с распущенными волосам в доме Неджи – в _спальне_ Неджи - и собирался продвинуть их «отношения» на новый уровень. Черт бы побрал эту зверскую эрекцию, что судорожно пульсировала у него в штанах последние десять минут. Член дергался, как чертова лоза, с помощью которой искали воду, а теперь он вообще словно взбесился.

- В чем дело? Ты же не собираешься передумать?

Справедливо ли было со стороны Неджи задавать подобный вопрос, когда его рука потирала судорожно пульсирующий член Нара?

- Неджи… - в голосе Шикамару прозвучали досада и беспокойство, когда он произнес имя Хьюги.

Неджи остановил руку, которой ласкал пах Шикамару, а потом убрал ее вовсе. Член Шикамару опять дернулся, и парень тихонько застонал от потери контакта с теплой ладонью.

- Посмотри на меня, Нара Шикамару.

Взгляд Нара устремились к глазам Неджи. О, как же ему нравилось слушать, когда Хьюга произносил его имя таким тоном.

- Что ты хочешь мне сказать? – спросил парень этим своим сексуальным голосом.

Шикамару не знал, что он хочет сказать. Он знал только, что человек, которого он хотел, также хотел его и теперь держал Нара в своих объятиях. Он хотел, чтобы Неджи снова его поцеловал. Хотел, чтобы ладони Неджи снова блуждали по его телу. Хотел, чтобы Неджи распустил волосы, и они свободно обнимали обоих парней.

Но он не мог произнести этого вслух. Он все еще был ошеломлен всем происходящим.

Поэтому он поднял голову и поцеловал Неджи. Потом, пока он целовал Хьюгу, он взял его руку и положил на свой обрадовавшийся член. Нара взял другую руку Неджи и положил на свои волнистые волосы. Шикамару застонал, когда эта рука вплелась в его волосы и снова стала осторожно тянуть за них, а затем толкнулся выпуклостью в ладонь первой руки. Если он не в состоянии произнести, как Неджи возбуждал его, тогда он покажет Неджи, что в это мгновение они оба хотят одного и того же.

Беспокойные мысли терзали Нара, как чума. Он никогда еще этим не занимался – не с мужчиной. И конечно, не планировал заниматься этим сегодня. Он был вполне осведомлен о механике, но приготовления были совершенно другим делом. Он не был готов. Он не был…

- Неджи, - наконец, сказал Нара, разрывая поцелуй, - погоди.

- Я не желаю ждать. Я же сказал тебе, что не остановлюсь.

- Пожалуйста, Неджи… Я… Мне нужна минутка.

Хьюга схватил ладонь Шикамару и положил на свой дергающийся член.

- Минута – это все, что ты получишь.

Неджи запечатлел легкий поцелуй на губах Нара перед тем, как отодвинуться от этой ладони.

- Я скоро вернусь, - сказал он Нара.

Неджи вошел в комнату, которая по догадкам Шикамару была встроенной ванной. Зажегся свет. Послышалось некоторое шуршание, а затем звук льющейся воды. Вскоре оттуда вышел Неджи. Вода продолжала литься. Не говоря ни слова, он взял Шикамару за руку и повел внутрь ванной.

Комната, в которой они теперь стояли, была размером со спальню, что казалось просто нелепым. Еще одно чудовище из хрома и мрамора, только этот монстр был оснащен не только душем, но и ванной, что запросто могла вместить _три_ пары. Звук льющейся воды доносился именно из этой ванной.

Неджи развернулся лицом к своему сексуальному гостю.

- Подозреваю, что сумел охватить основы.

Он снова быстро чмокнул Нара в губы.

- Выходи, когда будешь готов.

Неджи направился назад в спальню, но вскоре остановился и посмотрел через плечо.

- Не заставляй меня ждать долго.

Он повернулся и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Шикамару тяжело и долго вздохнул. Осмотрел комнату. Освещение в комнате было установлено на неяркий режим, что было хорошо. Оно и так было слишком ярким для Нара, который все еще находился под воздействием саке.

Парень прошел к стойке, где Неджи оставил несколько предметов: пушистый, махровый халат и такие же махровые тапочки (_серьезно_?). Огромное махровое полотенце. Мочалка. Совершенно новый кусок мыла. _Органического_ мыла. Полотенце для рук. На полотенце лежали совершенно новая зубная щетка и неиспользованная бритва. Зубная паста. _Органическая_ зубная паста (_это поэтому у него такие белые зубы_?). Ватные шарики. Бинты(?). Крем для бритья. И сприн…

Шикамару взял в руки пластиковую емкость с насадкой, запакованную в целлофан. Это напоминало продукт женской гигиены. _Секундочку_. Это и было женским гигиеническим продуктом. Фирмы _Массенгил_. Какого черта?

Наверное, ему лучше было не знать.

Шикамару поставил емкость назад на стойку и взял зеленую коробку, что стояла рядом с ней. _Ох__, __господи__. __Держите__меня_.

Нара открыл двойную упаковку клизм. Насадка на одной из них казалась несколько пугающей. Но это было как раз тем, в чем он нуждался. Фактически, все это, в некотором роде, было необходимо, чтобы унять беспокойство Шикамару. Он мечтал об этом дне больше раз, чем был готов себе признаться. Каждую ночь он практически дрочил на эту фантазию. И ему хотелось, чтобы сегодняшний вечер был… совершенным. Безупречным. Неджи без слов понял специфику беспокойства Шикамару и предоставил ему возможность правильно подготовиться.

Шикамару подошел к гигантской ванне и закрыл воду. Настало время приступать. Ему не хотелось заставлять Неджи ждать дольше, чем было необходимо.

ххх

Неджи кружил по спальне, собирая принадлежности для душа. Он подумал, что воспользуется возможностью освежиться. Это определенно не могло помешать и даст ему шанс избавиться от собственного нетерпения.

Парень надеялся, что не забыл ничего важного. Он хотел, чтобы эта ночь была хороша для них обоих. У него было твердое намерение заявить на Нара свои права.

Наверное, впервые за то время, как возможность стать парой стала реальной, Неджи задумался над тем, каким образом недавнее изменение отношений скажется на их карьере. По правде говоря, он не был встревожен: Неджи работал не ради денег. Да, он был государственным служащим, _вроде_ дядюшки Хияши, который хотя и зарабатывал тонны денег, но также не нуждался в том, чтобы работать за зарплату. Выигрыш, проигрыш или ничья, Хьюги были обеспечены на любое мыслимое развитие событий в будущем – даже самый последний из них.

Но было ли это честно по отношению к Шикамару, у которого, согласно сведениям Хьюги, не было обеспеченной семьи, на которую парень мог бы положиться. Если их отношения пойдут под откос, это будет означать конец карьере Нара, как специального агента. Согласится ли такой парень, как Шикамару, быть на содержании? В этом Неджи не мог быть уверен до конца. Однако он четко был уверен в одном: стоит только ему заполучить Шикамару в свои руки, он уже никогда его не отпустит.

_Такой собственник_. Он заявил Нара, что тот принадлежит ему. И, казалось, Шикамару не был против. Неджи никогда не приходило на ум спросить у напарника, как долго он скрывал свои чувства. Но в таком случае Неджи должен был спросить самого себя, какого рода чувства были у него самого по отношению к напарнику. Он никогда не хотел и никогда не нуждался ни в ком, как сейчас в Шикамару. Он нравился Хьюге, Неджи доверял ему и обучался у него (Нара делал обучение легким для Хьюги). Но было ли это любовью? Неджи этого не знал. По правде говоря, ему просто не с чем было сравнивать.

Парочка была весьма забавной. Два года совместной работы, и никто из них не знал, что другой испытывает тайные чувства к напарнику. Оговорка в телефонном разговоре двадцать четыре часа назад изменила _абсолютно все_.

Неджи взял с собой все принадлежности для душа в другую ванную и закрыл за собой дверь. В его интересах было начать. Ему не хотелось заставлять ждать ни одного из них.

ххх

Шикамару замигал. Он не мог поверить в свою счастливую судьбу! Ванная была оборудована устройством для подводного массажа. Парень расслабился в теплой бурлящей воде.

Но перед этим Шикамару разделся, осторожно снимая свое ожерелье с иероглифом, а затем воспользовался клизмой. Было неловко сгибаться в таком положении до тех пор, пока он не сходил по-большому. Слава богу, ванная была настолько просторной, что он смог все проделать на полу, прямо перед унитазом и биде. Вдобавок это было болезненно: кроме обычных сексуальных забав, когда он еще встречался с девушками, и медицинского обследования, Нара никогда ничего не вводил в свою анальную область. Шикамару пришлось постараться, чтобы насадка вошла достаточно глубоко, иначе в процедуре не было смысла.

В конечном счете, он догадался, что делать со спринцовкой. Он заставит Хьюгу дать об этом обет молчания и свято хранить его.

Когда все это было проделано, Нара взял с собой в ванну бритву, крем для бритья, мыло и мочалку. У него практически не было волос на теле, поэтому это не было для него такой уж большой проблемой. Тщательно все обдумав, он решил побриться в тех местах, которые даже не приходили ему в голову, когда он встречался с девушками. В его памяти еще были свежи споры между ними, когда одна из них переставала сбривать волосы на теле.

У мыла был простой, мужской, древесный запах, ничего сильного. Оно довольно хорошо мылилось. Шикамару подумал, что может служить рекламой мыла, стоя вот так, весь покрытый пушистой мыльной пеной. Мыло он использовал и для мытья волос. Нара подумал, что мыло было приготовлено для гостей. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Хьюга когда-либо пах подобным образом.

Когда он вылез из ванной, он ощутил себя очень чистым. Его задница немного саднила, но боль была незначительной. Он скользнул ступнями в махровые тапочки и зашлепал к раковине, чтобы почистить зубы. В зеркале отражался он, совсем голый, за исключением тапочек на ногах, чистя зубы, его волосы лежали на плечах мокрой черной, как смоль, волнистой массой. Пока орудовал щеткой, он осматривал себя в зеркале: Шикамару всегда был в хорошей форме. Ему это давалось легко. Он всегда любил спорт. Нара осмотрел свое тело: оно было стройным и подтянутым, без физических недостатков. Разве что парочка шрамов. Отлично. Его грудные мышцы выделялись. Его мышцы пресса складывались в кубики, обвисшего живота не было. Парень взглянул ниже. Там была эта проклятая палка. Она всегда была для него «штукой». Для среднего по росту парня, он сумел родиться с намного превосходящими средний размер гениталиями, по всей видимости, подарочек от его отца, который был выше, стройнее и намного длиннее в нижней области, чем Шикамару. До сих пор это не было проблемой, девушкам она нравилась. Они не давали ему спать и иногда заставляли «работать» днями и ночами, потому что не могли насытиться этой «штукой». Ему стало интересно, будет ли она помехой или благоприятным фактором в его новом сценарии. Было так много неизвестных переменных…

Зубы Шикамару теперь сверкали. Он сполоснул щетку и отставил ее в сторону. Прополоскал рот, а затем взял полотенце для рук и вытер лицо. Используя огромное полотенце, вытер все места, где еще были капли влаги. Ему понравился слабый запах мыла, что исходил от его кожи. Едва различимый. И очень приятный.

Шикамару взглянул на свое ожерелье. Стоит ли ему снова его надевать? Он не привык ходить без него. Но, решил он, сегодняшний вечер был особенным. Ему хотелось, чтобы абсолютно ничего не мешало. Кроме того, здесь, в «тронном зале» Неджи оно будет в полной сохранности.

Шикамару надел пушистый белый халат, туго завязывая пояс. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и развернулся к двойным дверям ванной. О'кей. Он был готов.

- продолжение следует-


	11. Chapter 11

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 11**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ для данной и последующей части: лимон в двух частях. Держитесь за что-нибудь

Шикамару подошел к двойным дверям ванной и распахнул их, словно собирался выйти на сцену. Он внимательно оглядел спальню. Свет был приглушен. Успокаивающая классическая музыка заполняла пространство. Комната пахла его напарником, но Шикамару его не видел. Более-чем-расслабленный Шикамару вышел из ванной, чтобы оглядеться получше.

- Сногсшибательно.

Слово внезапно волной прокатилось по воздуху, и Шикамару повернулся в направлении источника звука. То, что он увидел, лишило его дыхания.

В дверях стоял Хьюга. Он был одет идентично Нара. Его халат был свободно подпоясан и открывал шикарный вид на одно из сильных бедер парня, как раз на то место, где ноги соединяются с телом. Гладкий сосок на твердой грудной мышце выглядывал из-за махровой ткани. Длинные густые темные волосы Неджи были все еще влажными и лежали на его плечах тяжелым каскадом. Светлые глаза парня устремились на Нара с нескрываемым одобрением.

Неджи вошел в комнату, держа в руках поднос с саке. Он опустил его на прикроватную тумбочку, а затем налил им обоим по чашке. Шикамару молча смотрел, как Неджи подошел к нему в чашечками в руках.

Хьюга предложил саке напарнику, тот принял его. Шикамару обнаружил, что не может отвести глаз от Неджи. И, кажется, тот совершенно не был против. Его типичная ухмылка уступила место роскошной улыбке.

- Кампай.

- Кампай, - выдавил Нара.

Оба парня выпили. Шикамару обнаружил, что его дрожь вернулась, но теперь она была другого свойства. Исчезло ощущение тотального беспокойства, которое он ощущал ранее. Ему на смену пришло ощущение… предвкушения.

Неджи взял чашку из руки Шикамару, подошел к тумбочке и поставил их обе назад на поднос.

Хьюга встал прямо перед напарником. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и были так близко, что снова могли ощущать дыхание друг друга. Неджи мог чувствовать запах мыла на коже Шикамару. Шикамару мог ощущать эрекцию Неджи через два слоя халатов, когда тот слегка задевал его членом.

Никто не произносил ни слова. Никто не двигался, оба только вдыхали опьяняющий запах друг друга. Звуки классической музыки струились в тускло освещенной комнате. Это было слишком для Нара, поэтому он закрыл глаза.

ххх

Шикамару снова открыл глаза и увидел ладонь Хьюги, парящей в воздухе около его гладко выбритого лица. Тогда Неджи сократил расстояние между ними, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев челюсти, двигаясь вверх, а затем нежно проводя пальцем по нижней губе. Видя такое выражение на этих аристократичных чертах, о котором парень мог только мечтать, взгляд Нара впился в лицо Хьюги.

Вытянув обе руки, Неджи потянулся обеими руками и обхватил Шикамару за задницу, заставляя того встать на носочки.

- Обхвати меня ногами.

Шикамару был потрясен. Он знал, что Хьюга силен, но он никогда не думал, что напарник будет носить его на руках! Шикамару сделал, как ему велели, обхватывая ногами, скрещенными у лодыжек, талию Хьюги, а руками обвивая шею любовника. Неджи развернулся и направился к кровати, неся Нара и крепко придерживая его руками. Неджи выпустил Шикамару над кроватью.

- Отпускай, - сказал он Нара.

Не говоря ни слова, Шикамару пробрался на четвереньках на середину кровати, за ним по пятам следовал его напарник. Они встали на колени друг перед другом: Шикамару ловко развязывая пояс и снимая халат с Хьюги, пока Неджи атаковал место между его горлом и плечом. Шикамару едва успел воспользоваться шансом, чтобы коснуться Неджи в той же манере, как напарник последовал его примеру, поспешно стягивая пушистую белую ткань с тела Нара.

Неджи встретился взглядом с глазами Шикамару. Затем он поднял руку к своему лицу и провел языком дорожку от запястья к кончику среднего пальца. Прежде чем до Шикамару полностью дошел смысл этого эротического движения, Хьюга использовал эту руку, чтобы протянуть ее вниз и обхватить огромный член Шикамару.

Шикамару зажмурил глаза и застонал.

Неджи двигал рукой, используя смазку, обильно выступившую на кончике, чтобы облегчить движения.

- Неджи… - зашипел Нара.

- Шшшш, - ответил Хьюга, а затем склонил голову к уху Нара.

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал Неджи ему в ухо.

Нара буквально разваливался на куски, это было почти невыносимо. Все, что он смог сделать, чтобы остаться на ногах, - это кивнуть. Неджи взял руку Шикамару за кисть и направил ее так, чтобы рука обхватила обнаженную талию Неджи. За ней последовала другая рука Нара. Пока Неджи ласкал его рукой, Шикамару опустил лоб Хьюге на плечо, вбирая в себя запах и ощущение волос на своей коже. Дыхание Нара стало рваным.

Неджи использовал другую руку, что не была занята ласками Шикамару, в качестве упора за спиной Нара, чтобы уложить их обоих на кровать. Теперь Нара лежал на кровати со слегка согнутыми и раздвинутыми ногами, а Неджи сидел между ними, продолжая ласкать этот длинный, твердый член.

- Господи, Нара, эту штука просто неприлично огромна, - сказал ему Неджи сексуальным голосом, его волосы легли вокруг его тела плотной темной волной. – Какой она длины? Десять дюймов?

- Двенадцать, - сумел выдавить Нара.

Он испытывал своего рода боль. Зрелище совершенного обнаженного тела Хьюги склоненного над ним, глаз, глядящих на него, руки, лакающей его – все это было слишком. Шикамару пытался закрыть глаза, чтобы заблокировать зрительный образ, но он не мог избавиться от ощущения этой ладони на своем члене или запаха их обоюдного возбуждения, витающего в воздухе вокруг них. Нара уже был полностью уверен, что потеряет сознание, когда кончит.

- Если он это увидел, не удивительно, что тот парень предложил быть твоим пассивом.

Голова Нара металась из стороны в сторону, пока его спина выгибалась дугой. Ладонь Неджи на его члене была божественна – слишком божественна.

- У меня не… стояло, - сумел произнести Шикамару.

- Ты знал о том, что он смотрит на тебя, и у тебя не встал, Нара?

- Единственный… кто меня возбуждает… это ты.

Когда смысл данного предложения уложился в мозгу Хьюги, ладонь, ласкающая член Нара, сменила скорость.

- Это правда?

- Правда. Клянусь.

Взгляд этих светлых глаз, что пристально следили за ним, смягчился. Неджи выпустил плоть Шикамару только с тем, чтобы встать на четвереньки над его распростертым телом. Он снова склонил голову поближе к уху Нара. Шикамару мог ощущать, как член Неджи касается его собственного.

- Как долго, Нара?

Дыхание Шикамару выравнивалось, но его сердце забилось еще чаще. Он знал, что придет время сознаваться, и сейчас оно наступило.

- С момента нашего знакомства.

Незамедлительно выражение лица Хьюги стало серьезным.

- Ты убегал от своих чувств довольно долго.

- Я же сказал тебе, я не думал, что ты захочешь меня таким. Я не знал, что еще мне делать.

Неджи не мог в это поверить. Шикамару признался в своем желании с первого дня их знакомства! Как он мог работать вместе с Нара все это время и быть в полном неведении о настоящих чувствах напарника?

- Шикамару… мы потеряли так много времени. – Хьюга сунул руку под подушку рядом с головой Шикамару и вытащил оттуда маленький мешочек. – Не хочу терять больше ни минуты.

Нара внимательно наблюдал, как Неджи открывает мешочек и вынимает оттуда два кольца для члена и тюбик смазки. Сначала Хьюга надел кольцо себе, а другое надел на Шикамару. Нара был благодарен за предусмотрительность любовника. В самом деле, казалось, что сегодня вечером Хьюга приготовился ко всему.

Неджи взял мешочек и вытащил оттуда еще одну вещь, держа ее так, чтобы Нара мог ее разглядеть.

- Шикамару, я знаю, тебе это в новинку, - Неджи встряхнул пластиковым квадратиком в воздухе. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я этим воспользовался, я это сделаю.

Выражение лица Шикамару не изменилось. Он протянул руку к презервативу, взял его и швырнул в неизвестном направлении.

- Неджи, я доверял тебе свою жизнь на протяжении двух лет. Нам это не нужно, правда.

Хьюга улыбнулся чистой, искренней улыбкой, и в то мгновение, когда он ее увидел, Шикамару понял, что эта улыбка делает его кем-то особенным.

Неджи закусил губу. Оставалось проделать всего одну вещь.

ххх

Неджи наклонился, чтобы поцеловать партнера. Это началось медленно, проба на вкус языков друг друга. Неджи отстранился, посмотреть Нара в глаза, и был обезоружен нескрываемым вождением, которое там увидел. Неджи охватил взглядом всю картину целиком: Шикамару, лежащий под ним на спине, с руками, вытянутыми над головой, с темными до плеч волосами, разметавшимися вокруг лица в полном хаосе. Он выглядел таким… распутным, лежа вот так, умоляя о том, чтобы его касались, пробовали на вкус. Глаза Нара снова нашли глаза Неджи, этот жаждущий взгляд снова притягивал его. _Возьми меня_, молил он Хьюгу.

Того не пришлось просить дважды.

Следующий поцелуй Неджи не был нежным. Он не был просящим, он был требовательным. _Отдайся мне_, приказывал он Нара. Шикамару подчинился: он вплел пальцы в львиную гриву Неджи и ответил на атаку на свои губы собственной контратакой. Неджи прижал бедра к бедрам Шикамару в отчаянной попытке спровоцировать того на дальнейшее. Нара выгнулся в эти двигающиеся бедра и застонал Хьюге в рот. Оба их челна были полностью эрегированными и пульсировали в едином ритме.

Неджи разорвал поцелуй, проводя языком вдоль по шее Шикамару до его груди, где его рот сомкнулся на соске любовника. Парень провел ладонями вверх-вниз по бедрам Нара, подготавливая их к своей железной хватке.

- Неджи, - простонал Шикамару и снова выгнулся дугой.

Хьюга мог ощущать смазку на своей груди. Он передвинулся к другому соску Нара, облизывая, посасывая и прикусывая. Его руки так и не прекратили двигаться.

Голова Шикамару металась из стороны в сторону. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется от избытка ощущений. Его не ласкали таким образом несколько лет, и теперь принимать такие изощренные ласки от того самого человека, которого он хотел так долго – это и в самом деле было слишком. Тело Нара вибрировало везде, даже в тех местах, которые обычно не реагировали. На каком-то подсознательном уровне парень понимал, что хотя он никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, он нуждался в том, чтобы Хьюга оказался внутри него, заполняя его, уверенно подводя его к пику.

- _Господи_, Неджи, - это была мольба, отчаянная мольба.

Неджи двигался все ниже по торсу Нара, слегка прикусывая кожу на ребрах, а потом дополнительно зализывая места укусов. Шикамару изогнулся. Затем Неджи потянулся за смазкой, которую он достал из мешочка ранее, придвигая тюбик поближе, но пока не открывая.

Пульсирующий член Нара был как раз под подбородком Неджи. Хьюга приподнялся от торса Нара и впился взглядом в потного, пунцового, задыхающегося парня.

Неджи схватил смазку и открыл тюбик, член Шикамару дернулся, когда запах кокоса достиг ноздрей парня. Как Неджи узнал?

- Знаешь, - начал говорить Хьюга, смазывая руки, - я никогда не любил этот запах. Потом я стал работать с тобой.

Неджи закрыл тюбик и отложил его в сторону, а затем снова потянулся к члену Нара.

- Иногда по утрам ты приходил на работу в запахе кокоса с головы до ног.

Неджи начал основательно двигать рукой у основания, прямо над кольцом.

- А теперь этот запах заставляет меня хотеть оттрахать тебя так, чтобы ты не мог ходить.

Шикамару застонал. Кольцо для члена оказалось как раз кстати. Нара был уверен, что если бы не оно, то сейчас обкончал бы партнера целиком.

Этот новый Неджи был в равной степени как сексуально восхитителен, так и физически силен. Это приводило Нара в восторг, но он не мог не признаться себе, что ощущает также и легкую тревогу. В сексуальной динамике Шикамару привык быть агрессором. А к этой новой роли ему еще только придется привыкнуть. К счастью, ему нравилось, когда Неджи говорил с ним грубо.

- А теперь, - заявил Хьюга, - давай посмотрим, сколько я смогу заглотить за один раз.

И Неджи опустил голову.

- продолжение следует-


	12. Chapter 12

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 12**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ для данной части: лимон - вторая его часть. Держитесь за что-нибудь

Нара зарычал. Первое прикосновение этого теплого рта и языка к кончику эрекции Шикамару, и он буквально утонул в водовороте ощущений. Он резко выгнул спину в сухом оргазме. Неджи схватил его бедра, чтобы снова толкнуть его на кровать, пока он продолжал всасывать Нара в эту теплую, влажную полость. Именно тогда Шикамару почувствовал, как кончик одного пальца начал массировать тугое кольцо его ануса.

Нара изогнулся. Девушки и раньше засовывали ему туда пальцы, поэтому это ощущение было ему не в новинку, однако, прошло уже довольно много времени. Ожесточенная борьба между зрением, ощущением рта Неджи на его члене и дразнящим пальцем Неджи внутри сводили его с ума.

- Ох, _ГОСПОДИ_, Неджи! – Шикамару был уверен, что следующий сухой оргазм неминуем.

Он был прав. Неджи просунул палец через кольцо мускулов, и Нара снова кончил.

У Неджи были заняты обе руки, и удержать Шикамару ему было нечем: как следствие, Хьюга чуть не задохнулся, когда тот выгнулся дугой в еще один оргазм. Парень быстро среагировал, приподнимая все свое тело синхронно с телом Шикамару. Когда тело Нара снова опустилось на кровать, Хьюга убрал руку с члена любовника и сильно схватил его бедра.

Как раз тогда он вытащил палец, добавил еще один и снова толкнул их внутрь, в этот раз еще глубже. Нара зашипел.

- Ааах! Неджи!

Хьюга отодвинулся назад, пока у него во рту не осталась только головка члена Нара. Потом, когда эти искусные пальцы стали двигаться внутри Шикамару на манер ножниц, Неджи начал сосать. _Сильно_.

И Шикамару зарычал.

- _Проклятье_, Неджи! Хватит! _Хватит_!

Но этого было недостаточно. Неджи не был таким же длинным, как его партнер – семь дюймов по сравнению с двенадцатью у Нара – но он был несколько толще. Быть растянутым двумя пальцами, даже такими, как у Неджи, было бы явно недостаточно, чтобы смягчить дискомфорт.

- Мы пока не готовы, Шикамару.

Неджи повернул пальцы кругом внутри Шикамару, пытаясь найти то особое место. Он облизал кончиком языка выступающую венку на боковой стороне длинного члена Нара.

- Неджи… скажи, что мне делать. Скажи мне что делать.

Голос Нара был напряжен. Его голова металась из стороны в сторону. Эти пальцы внутри болезненно растягивали его, пока рот на его члене приводил его к оргазму за оргазмом. Нара был уверен, что вот так и умрет… внезапно ему захотелось снять это кольцо для члена, получить нормальный оргазм, в котором ему отказывали.

- Насаживайся на мои пальцы, Шикамару. Помоги мне растянуть тебя, что ты мог принять меня целиком.

Это было как раз тем, что Шикамару было нужно услышать. Он уперся пятками в кровать, ища то самое место в мозгу, ответственное за ощущение удовольствия от этих пальцев, и изо всех сил сфокусировался, чтобы насаживаться на них.

- Верно. Я собираюсь добавить еще один, Шикамару.

Неджи вытащил пальцы, пока Шикамару отклонялся, а затем толкнулся в него уже тремя пальцами, когда Нара двинулся ему навстречу.

- Неджи! – Слезы брызнули из глаз Шикамару. Три пальца растянули его далеко за приемлемый уровень комфорта, и это было обжигающе больно.

- Ты так хорошо справляешься, Шикамару. Не могу дождаться, чтобы толкнуться туда, где сейчас мои пальцы. Я так тебя хочу, что едва могу это выдерживать. – Неджи снова лизнул головку члена Шикамару.

И тогда он его обнаружил.

Шикамару снова выгнулся, когда пальцы Неджи задели это место. Хьюга запомнил местонахождение своих пальцев и этого места для дальнейшего использования. А между тем он поработал своими пальцами еще немного, вызывая у Нара похожую реакцию.

- _Черт_! – воскликнул Нара.

- Еще один палец, Шикамару… Сможешь выдержать? – спросил Неджи. Он был в восторге, каким отзывчивым был его любовник.

Шикамару хотел сказать «нет», приказать своему любовнику вытащить эти проклятые пальцы и пронзить его членом, но он и в самом деле не был в состоянии отдавать приказы. Его теперешнее состояние сознания едва ли можно было считать рациональным.

- Еще… один, - согласился он.

Нара отчаянно боролся за контроль. Он пробирался сквозь туман в собственном сознании, ища просвет и находя его. Обнаружив его, Нара попытался отрегулировать дыхание и сфокусироваться на толчках этих магических пальцев.

- Господи, Шикамару… это будет так приятно. Нам с тобой будет так хорошо.

Неджи пытался не думать о собственном члене, который растягивал кольцо для члена изо всех сил. Он продолжал напоминать себе, что очень скоро он будет по самые яйца внутри Шикамару.

_Его_ Шикамару. _Его_.

Четыре длинных, смазанных лубрикантом пальца двигались внутрь и наружу из безумного от страсти парня, чье тело было только частично на постели. Другие его части неистово выгибались в ответ на разнообразные ощущения, вызванные ртом, руками и, о да, волосами Неджи Хьюга, который сам был в опасной близости от сухого оргазма только от наблюдений за любовником. Хьюге хотелось выпустить на волю страсть Шикамару. Он проталкивал свои пальцы как можно дальше вглубь. Нара насаживался на них изо всех сил, сжимая зубы от боли, стремясь к наслаждению. На его глазах выступили слезы. Его голова металась из стороны в сторону. Время от времени его руки тянулись к его любовнику, а иногда они вплетались в волосы самого Шикамару, дергая, по мере того, как он всхлипывал имя Хьюги в недовольстве, что его желание нормального оргазма не исполняется.

До тех пор, пока не стало достаточно.

- Шикамару. – Это голос Неджи побивался через туман в мозгу.

Шикамару сфокусировал взгляд на экзотически прекрасном парне над собой и был шокирован, когда ощутил, как Неджи убрал руку из его тела. Неджи занял позицию между ног Шикамару, а затем широко их раздвинул.

- Прекрасно. – Неджи снова потянулся за смазкой.

Глаза Шикамару расширились. Он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы Неджи заполнил его снова. Как зачарованный, он наблюдал за тем, как Неджи размазывает толстым слоем смазку на своем члене, головка которого стала насыщенного темно-пурпурного цвета. Он выглядел так, словно с минуты на минуту взорвется.

- Неджи.

Хьюга взял себя рукой и двинулся вперед. Он выглядел совершенно как хищник, загнавший свою добычу. Неджи потер головкой члена по отверстию своего любовника, но внутрь не толкнулся. Разочарованный, Нара попытался насадиться сам, но ладонь Неджи сомкнулась на его бедре, сдерживая его движения.

- Скажи, что мне делать, - сказал он Шикамару, повторяя его предыдущие слова.

Нара мигнул.

- Оттарахай меня так, чтобы я не мог ходить, - ответил он Неджи, повторяя предыдущие слова _своего любовника_.

Хьюга улыбнулся.

- Держись за что-нибудь.

Затем Неджи толкнулся вперед.

ххх

- _Черт_!

- _Блядь__, __Неджи_!

Член Хьюги скользнул в тугой проход. Неджи зарычал и толкнулся сильнее, член вошел еще глубже. Шикамару был занят тем, что сжимал мышцы, пытаясь втянуть этот член в свое тело, но вместо этого получил эффект полной остановки.

- Ааах, перестань так делать!

Было слишком горячо. Слишком узко. Неджи не смог бы выдержать дольше, будь проклято это кольцо для члена. Он зажмурил глаза и постарался не двигаться пару секунд.

- Аах, черт, Неджи – _двигайся_!

Неджи и Шикамару превратились в задыхающиеся, потные, расслабленные до желеобразного состояния, существа, на каждом было надето кольцо для члена, растянутое до предела. Никто из них не знал, на сколько их еще хватит, но оба думали, что не на долго.

Неджи открыл глаза и попытался выйти, что потребовало некоторых усилий. Там было так скользко и горячо – и _узко_, невыносимо узко. Неджи не помнил, чтобы раньше когда-либо испытывал такое наслаждение. Ему выносило мозг. Он удерживал себя на вытянутых руках и помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Шикамару заерзал.

- _Аах_, Неджи… дай мне все, на что ты способен. Не сдерживайся. Я смогу это принять. _Умоляю_. Смогу, клянусь…

Неджи зарычал. Он мог выдержать много вещей, но голос Шикамару, умоляющий его жестко оттрахать любовника – это было больше, чем он был способен выдержать. Неджи схватил бедра Шикамару поудобнее и с силой толкнулся внутрь.

- Ааааах! – Вопреки сильной боли, Шикамару выгнулся в этот толчок, горя желанием вобрать в себя все без остатка.

Неджи вышел и снова с силой толкнулся назад. Если Шикамару хотел всего, он ему это обеспечит.

- _Неджи_! – закричал Шикамару.

Они установили ритм, который вскоре стал требовательным, поскольку каждый из парней выкладывался полностью. Неджи раз за разом с силой входил по самые яйца, твердо намереваясь сделать Нара своей собственностью. Шикамару встречал каждый его толчок своим ответным толчком, заполненным двумя годами сдерживаемой страсти. Боль, которую он заставил себя перетерпеть, быстро уступила место водовороту наслаждения, которое засасывало его внутрь. Ногти Шикамару вонзались в простыни, в его волосы, в руки его любовника – всюду, куда он только мог дотянуться. Все, что мог сейчас воспринимать его мозг – это то, как тщательно берет его Неджи, и удовольствие, невообразимое, не заканчивающееся наслаждение.

- _Неджи_! – закричал Шикамару в перерывах между стонами.

Неджи смутно осознавал тот факт, что типично хладнокровный, стратегически мыслящий парень, которого он затрахивал в матрас под собой, не мог выговорить ничего больше, чем крики его имени – и Неджи это нравилось.

- Ах! Неджи! Б-быстрее!

Взгляд Неджи стал диким. Он тяжело дышал и сильно вспотел. _Проклятье_, было так _хорошо_! Не выходя, Неджи притянул ноги Шикамару за колени к себе и поставил их так, чтобы пятки Нара лежали на его плечах. Вспоминая, где находится особое место Шикамару, Неджи изменил угол, слегка вышел, а затем снова погрузился в своего любовника, на этот раз, увеличивая темп толчков. Он тотчас попал по своей цели.

- ААААААААААх! - Тело Шикамару охватил еще один сухой оргазм.

Волосы Неджи взлетали в такт его движениям, образуя вокруг них с Шикамару темную пелену. Используя каждый мускул своего сильного тела, Хьюга жестко толкался в парня под собой, проникая внутрь сокращающегося кольца мускулов вокруг его члена. Крики Шикамару превратились в один долгий вой, словно сирена на полицейской машине. Неджи не сдавался, пока его собственный сухой оргазм не охватил его.

Его голова запрокинулась назад, а волосы веером последовали за ней. Он слабо толкнулся еще раз или два в попытке продлить ощущения. Когда они закончились, у него едва хватило сил удержаться на вытянутых руках, чтобы не рухнуть на своего любовника.

Неджи нуждался в разрядке. Они **оба** нуждались в разрядке.

- Шикамару… на счет «три», - задыхаясь, проговорил он. Нара сумел кивнуть, не желая говорить из-за обжигающих ощущений в горле. Время пришло.

- Один… два… три!

Трясущимися руками оба парня потянулись к кольцам для члена и сняли их. Послышались четко различимые стоны и ругательства, когда кольца полетели в сторону. Неджи быстро начал опять толкаться в это горячее, тугое пространство, словно одержимый. Рука Шикамару взлетела к его напряженному члену и несколько раз двинулась вверх-вниз, перед тем как из нее изверглись длинные, горячие струи спермы.

Когда эти мышцы снова сомкнулись вокруг него, Неджи запрокинул голову назад и опустошил себя внутри своего любовника в пронзительном оргазме, который, казалось, все никак не желал заканчиваться.

Неджи кончил спустя несколько мгновений. Его голова покоилась на плече у Шикамару. И снова он осознал, что два их сердца бешено бьются в едином ритме.

Неджи поднял голову и посмотрел на Шикамару, который не шевелился, и чьи глаза были закрыты.

- Шикамару? – позвал он.

Ответа не было. Неджи ухмыльнулся. Нара выглядел таким спокойным, вот так лежа, таким прекрасным. Понимание того, что он сегодня и в самом деле уложил Нара в постель, разлилось теплом по сердцу Хьюги.

Неджи поднялся на трясущихся конечностях и высвободился из объятий любовника. Он присел на корточки. Влажные волосы Неджи липли к его потной коже, и он чувствовал себя уставшим. На коленях он пробрался к краю постели, решая использовать те силы, что у него еще остались, чтобы вытереть их обоих в достаточной степени, чтобы утром они могли выкупаться, а затем снова лег спать рядом со своим любовником.

ххх

По утрам Хьюга Неджи всегда просыпался в одно время, почти вне зависимости от обстоятельств. В это утро он проснулся рядом с теплым телом Шикамару и с ноющими мышцами. Он знал, что если он снова уснет, то опоздает, поэтому он вылез из постели украдкой, чтобы не потревожить парня, который так и не изменил своего положения со вчерашней ночи.

Неджи брезгливо скривился. Комната воняла потом и мужским сексом. **Он** вонял потом и мужским сексом. Он вообразил себе на мгновение, что бы подумала команда уборщиков, если бы они вошли в комнату. Неджи прошел в ванную принять душ. Один единственный раз он воздержится от занятий тайдзютцу. Хьюга планировал отправиться на работу, но также планировал вернуться как можно быстрее. Он был счастлив, что Шикамару, наконец, смог получить так нужный ему сон, но Неджи не хотелось, чтобы он просыпался в одиночестве.

- продолжение следует-


	13. Chapter 13

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 13**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Горячая вода, что лилась из душа, не будила Неджи так же эффективно, как обычно ей это удавалось. Он чувствовал себя уставшим. Ему удалось заполучить только долю своего обычного времени сна, и он даже не сумел попрактиковаться в своем тайдзютцу. Сегодня во время смены Хьюга будет ощущать себя зомби.

Однако оно того стоило, решил Неджи. Пошлая ночь была шедевральной. Напарник Неджи в течение двух лет стал его любовником.

_Шикамару_. Человек, который хотел его все это время. Почему он ничего не сказал? И почему Неджи сам не догадался? Оба они были самыми стратегическими умами, которые только мог предложить департамент. Они могли расшифровать, разгадать и раскрыть самых лучших. Ежедневно они работали бок о бок в чрезвычайной гармонии, говорили друг с другом по телефону почти каждый вечер, на протяжении целых двух лет. Иногда Неджи задумывался, испытывает ли Нара такую же потребность в нем, какую Неджи сам испытывал в напарнике. Теперь, Хьюга знал правду. Какая жалость, что столько времени было потеряно.

Они были так похожи. Они жили и дышали своей работой, и они были в ней лучшими. Ни один не ходил на свидания. Ни один из них не задавался вопросом об этом.

Неджи ощущал себя по собственнически по отношению к Нара. Он чувствовал себя так, словно обрел нечто такое, чего ни у кого никогда не было. Ему хотелось прокричать об этом всему миру. Ему хотелось прийти на работу и рассказать всем своим коллегам, что Нара Шикамару теперь принадлежит ему, а он сам принадлежит Нара Шикамару. Возможно, они это узнают, когда-нибудь.

Неджи едва осознавал, как горячая вода обжигает его кожу. Он вытянул руки. Они все были покрыты царапинами. И когда только Шикамару успел так постараться?

Неджи потянулся за шампунем и начал мыть свою длинную гриву, массажируя кожу головы ловкими пальцами. Его мускулы на руках все еще болели. Фактически, он ощущал себя так, словно участвовал в соревнованиях по тайдзютцу все последние двадцать четыре часа. Мысли Неджи вернулись к событиям вчерашней ночи. Неджи был единственным мужчиной, с которым когда-либо был Нара. Его задница была такой узкой – Неджи не представлял, что вообще можно быть таким узким! Шикамару умолял Неджи дать ему все, на что тот был способен, и принял все это так достойно. И то, как он повторял имя Неджи, снова и снова, словно тот был центром его вселенной. И он был таким вкусным. И кончил так много раз…

Неджи улыбнулся. _Я – настоящий мужчина_.

_Черт_, подумал Неджи про себя, глядя вниз. Он прополоскал остатки шампуня с волос, а потом потянулся за кондиционером. Большую часть он использовал для мытья головы, а немного потратил на свой неожиданно вставший, пульсирующий член.

ххх

Тщательно вымытый, освеженный и истекающий каплями Неджи стоял внутри своей встроенной гардеробной, обнаженный, как в день своего рождения, и раздумывал над тем, что надеть. Он был в исключительном настроении, и ему хотелось надеть нечто такое, что бы подходило по случаю. Хьюга заметил черную, шелковую рубашку с длинными рукавами, и достал ее. _Черная_, подумал Неджи про себя. _Потому__что__я__ – __настоящий__мужчина_. Неджи выудил вешалку с парой кремовых брюк со стрелками с другого шкафа. _А__теперь__, __галстук_. Какой цвет подойдет к этой рубашке? Она была черной – подошел бы любой цвет. Внезапно он подумал о своем любовнике, который лежал в его постели, забывшись крепким сном. Шикамару никогда не носил галстук на работу. Хотя сегодня, он как раз не будет работать. Неджи решил, что в честь сексуального Нара Шикамару и его удивительно тугой задницы – той самой, что теперь является исключительной собственностью Хьюга Неджи – он откажется от галстука. Неджи вышел из гардеробной, чтобы одеться на работу.

_Черт, как приятно быть гангстером_ (2).

ххх

К тому времени, когда он закончил одеваться, Неджи ощущал себя в боевой готовности. Оглядывая себя в зеркале, он решил, что сияет. Его волосы блестели. Его часы блестели. Его туфли блестели. Его улыбка блестела. Он сегодня блестел. И он определенно чувствовал себя… блестяще. Словно кто-то всадил ему в задницу полный шприц смайликов. Неужели это ощущение того, как это - быть с Шикамару? Это было так не похоже на Неджи – быть… компанейским.

Неджи подошел к кровати, где лежал Шикамару. Зрелище спящего парня заставило дыхание Неджи замереть у него в горле. В этот момент он не мог себе представить, что видел вблизи нечто более прекрасное. Парень склонился, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на губах любовника, а потом прошептал:

- Я скоро вернусь.

Мой Шикамару. Целиком мой, - подумал Неджи про себя, когда уезжал на работу

ххх

Неджи притормозил на автостоянке в гараже и припарковал машину Нара рядом со своей. Он вылез из Лексуса и быстро осмотрел свой БМВ, что был припаркован там со вчерашнего утра. Удовлетворенный тем, что с машиной все в порядке, Неджи отправился в участок.

Утреннее собрание смены не начиналось раньше семи часов утра, но Неджи приехал на несколько минут раньше. Он сложил вещи на своем столе и решил сделать себе чашку чая. Парень стоял в коридоре, держа в руке пенопластовый стаканчик и, закрыв глаза, вдыхал аромат напитка, который заваривался в данный момент. Запах заставил его думать о Шикамару, который всегда приходил на собрание с чашкой чая.

Люди, спешащие мимо, останавливались и с удивлением смотрели на Хьюгу, который стоял там, вдыхая запах чая в своей руке. По всем меркам это было необычное зрелище.

Как обычно, Неджи вошел в зал для брифингов и нашел себе место. Он тихо сидел, проиграв битву страстному желанию ухмыльнуться, и потягивал свой чай.

- Хьюга, - позвал его кто-то.

Неджи поднял голову и увидел светловолосого детектива, которого ему представляли как Узумаки.

- Хорошая работа с этим делом о мошенничестве.

- Спасибо, - ответил Неджи с улыбкой.

В действительности Хьюга не улыбнулся, но улыбка определенно была, в его голосе. Неджи сделал еще один глоток чая. Шикамару должен был быть рядом с ним, принимая славословия. Они раскусили это дело вместе.

ххх

Собрание смены шло обычным порядком, за одним исключением. Из всех возможных дней, командир смены выбрал именно сегодня, чтобы объявить об успехах команды Хьюги и Нара в расследовании этого дела. Неджи обнаружил, что является объектом восторженных взглядов и аплодисментов, потому что он впервые за два года сидел в одиночестве. Где был Нара? Никто не спросил, но по выражениям лиц коллег было ясно, что всем было любопытно.

Когда собрание завершилось, Неджи встал со своего места. Он направлялся поговорить с командиром смены об отсутствии Нара, как обнаружил, что ему преградили путь. Неджи поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что перед ним стоит Инузука Киба.

Ухмылка Неджи испарилась, как и его счастливое настроение. _Умеет же он все испоганить_, подумал про себя Неджи.

- Кто бы мог подумать, ведь это наша красотка с обложки журнала, - поприветствовал его Инузука голосом, сочащимся сарказмом. – Где твой напарник?

- Не здесь, - был ответ Хьюги.

Неджи приготовился к столкновению. Если это позволит добраться домой к Шикамару, он был готов гнать этого Инузуку в три шеи. У него не было настроения играть в эти игры.

- А это интересно, - ответил Киба, - потому что его машина стоит здесь. Но ведь ты уже в курсе этого, верно?

Инузука стоял с руками, скрещенными на груди и самодовольной ухмылкой на своем мальчишеском лице.

- Чего тебе, Инузука? – спросил Неджи равнодушным голосом.

Эта дискуссия уже стала для него утомительной.

- Я хочу знать, где твой напарник, Хьюга. Я знаю, что вчера ты ушел с ним отсюда, а сегодня его нигде не видно. Что ты с ним сделал? Убил его и запихнул его тело в багажник? Напоил его вусмерть? Или сделал с ним нечто-то другое?

- Когда мой напарник вернется, ты сам сможешь его спросить, - спокойно ответил Хьюга.

Киба не был удовлетворен. К изумлению растущей вокруг них толпы, Киба двинулся вперед, поближе к Хьюге и впился в того взглядом.

- Но я спрашиваю **тебя**, Хьюга, - Киба оглядел более высокого по росту парня с головы до ног. – На тебе другая одежда, не та, что была на тебе вчера, и совершенно не похожая на нечто такое, что носит твой напарник, что означает, что ты одевался у себя дома. Это подразумевает, что ты привез его к себе домой. Так что ты с ним сделал, Хьюга?

До этого момента Неджи не осознавал, насколько пристально следил Инузука за его напарником и за ним самим. Он подозревал, что не должен был бы удивляться, но серьезно, неужели парню было больше нечем заняться в свое свободное время, например, чем-нибудь конструктивным? Неджи настаивал на своем, но начинал терять терпение.

- Не думаю, что кому-либо из нас двоих обязательно тебе отвечать, Инузука. А теперь убирайся с моего пути.

Выражение лица Кибы изменилось. Теперь он был просто в ярости.

- Ты оттрахал его, верно? – спросил Киба. Ему было плевать на то, кто их слышал. – Его здесь нет потому, что ему слишком больно двигаться. Ты, должно быть, сильно его вымотал. _Парень_, да ты просто битком набит сюрпризами. А вот лично я принял бы тебя за пассив.

_Кому-то все же стоит тебе рассказать, что случилось с последним, кто принял меня за пассив_, подумал Неджи про себя, чувствуя, как меняется его выражение лица. _Да__, __я__оттрахал__его__. __Он__умолял__меня__об__этом__. __Он визжал мое имя снова и снова. А теперь он лежит в моей большой постели, голый и без сознания. Я заклеймил его сладкую задницу потому, что Я – НАСТОЯЩИЙ МУЖЧИНА, и он теперь принадлежит мне, а если ты снова посмеешь только взглянуть в нашу сторону_…

- Думаю, это **действительно** привилегия **сугубо** для напарников, эхм, Хьюга? Вы, специальные агенты, заграбастали себе все…

_На хуй это все._

Киба не закончил предложения. Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, он обнаружил, что его развернули и больно прижали к стене, и одну его руку вот-вот вырвет из сустава один разъяренный специальный агент. Киба пытался защищаться, но напрасно. Хьюга намного превосходил его в опыте и без усилий блокировал каждую из попыток Инузуки.

- **Ой**! Блядь, Хьюга, **свали от меня**! – завопил Киба, пытаясь освободиться из железного захвата Хьюги.

Неджи слегка поднажал на его руку и ударом раздвинул ноги парня. Инузука издал продолжительный скорбный звук.

- **Ооой**! Проклятье, Хьюга, **сейчас же** свали от меня!

- Или **что**, Инузука? – спросил Хьюга голосом, полным нетерпения, голосом, которого Киба еще никогда не слышал. Его быстро охватила паника. Инузука попытался выдернуть руку.

- Осторожней, Инузука, - предостерег Неджи, его хватка на офицере не ослабла ни на йоту, - продолжишь вырываться, и эта конечность просто вылетит из сустава.

Киба был на грани слез. Он мог ощущать, что его плечо постепенно начинает выходить из сустава, равно как и то, что мускулы, окружающие его плечо, натянуты до предела. Боль равномерно увеличивалась. В комнате было полно полицейских, которые просто стояли и смотрели, наблюдая за происходящим. Киба не мог двинуть и пальцем, а Хьюга его не выпускал.

Легкое прикосновение и ощущение волос, щекочущих его лицо, сказали Инузуке, что Хьюга встал за его спиной. Следующее, что он услышал, был голос у своего уха.

- Я тебе скажу это один единственный раз, - заявил Хьюга нетерпеливым голосом, достаточно громко для того, чтобы услышали все присутствующие в комнате, - и это будет единственным предупреждением, которое ты от меня получишь.

- Мне… - Неджи добавил немного давления на руку, заставляя Инузуку захрипеть.

- Не… - еще немного давления, еще немного хрипа.

- Интересно.

Неджи опустил весь вес своего тела на руку Кибы перед тем, как отойти назад и выпустить ее, заставляя подвергнутого пытке Инузуку рухнуть на пол бесформенной кучей.

- Ааааа! – завыл Киба. Боль была нестерпимой.

- Проблемы?

Оба парня посмотрели в направлении этого голоса и увидели командира смены, стоящего с нечитабельным выражением в его мрачных разноцветных глазах. Невозможно было определить выражение его лица, потому что черная маска закрывала его от носа до подбородка.

- Никаких, сэр, - спокойно ответил Неджи. Киба сидел на полу, дуясь, но не проронил ни слова.

Взгляд командира смены был прикован к Неджи.

- В мой офис, Хьюга, все возможные проблемы уже случились (3).

- Слушаюсь, сэр.

Не оглядываясь назад, Неджи направился в офис командира смены.

ххх

Заклейменный позором Инузука следил, как Неджи выходит из комнаты вместе с командиром смены, а толпа рассеивается. Целая процессия полицейских, которые просто смотрели и качали головами, прошествовали мимо него. Киба безуспешно пытался встать, пользуясь только одной рукой. Он взглянул вверх и увидел Узумаки Наруто, который стоял там, скрестив руки на груди, покачивая головой и неодобрительно хмыкая.

- Сдрейфил, Узумаки? – нахмурился Киба.

- **Господи**, Инузука, - спросил Наруто, - почему ты **всегда** заканчиваешь мордой об стол?

- Ебать тебя, Узумаки! – был ответ Кибы.

- Прости, Баузер*, - ответил Наруто, - но ты рожей не вышел. Я предпочитаю рыжих (1).

И с этими словами Узумаки удалился.

Киба сидел там, готовый разрыдаться, и бормотал нечто про копов-блондинов, полных дерьма, как почувствовал рядом присутствие другого человека. Он повернул голову и увидел Якуши Кабуто, стоящего над ним и протягивающего ему руку.

- Вероятно, плечо вывихнуто, - это было все, что тот произнес.

Без единого слова в ответ, Киба протянул свою здоровую руку Кабуто, который отклонился назад для равновесия и медленным толчком поднял того с пола на ноги.

- продолжение следует-

Баузер* - имя собственное, изначально имя американского изобретателя автомобиля - топливозаправщика, первый из которых был произведен в 1885 г. Судя по всему, Узумаки имеет ввиду, что Киба в данный момент взрывоопасен

(1) – поклон автора в сторону ее другой работы, рассказа Нару/Гаара «Апельсины». Поскольку автор не мог найти подходящее место Гааре в данном фике, он решил упомянуть о нем таким образом, поскольку Наруто в фике присутствует.

(2) Песня "_Damn__It__Feels__Good__to__be__a__Gangsta__» (Чертовски приятно быть Гангстером) написана_ **Geto****Boys****, **автор не имеет намерения присваивать ее себе.

(3) Смотрите побочный фик, который в деталях описывает «средней степени ужаса» дискуссию Неджи и капитана Хатаке. Фик называется «Недееспособен», перевод – мой, разумеется


	14. Chapter 14

Название: **Kindred (ОДНОЙ КРОВИ)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **Kalahari**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC- 21

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – в процессе

**Разрешение на перевод и публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4471635

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Все ручки – прочь!**

**Саммари**: Какие могут быть отношения у двух молодых, абсурдно сексуальных, совершенно без усилий привлекательных гениев? Оба молоды, исключительно умны, привлекательны, бездетны и женаты на своей работе, оба специальные агенты… Где окончится их вечер в городе? Неджи/Шика

**Одной крови - 14**

Италик – мысли Хьюги Неджи/ Нара Шикамару

Шикамару чувствовал себя так, словно он падал в темноте неестественного происхождения, которая поглощала свет. Она была теплой, а его падение - медленным. Он не мог сказать, как долго он падал, и ничего не мог видеть. Он даже не знал, закрыты или открыты его глаза.

Он услышал голос – знакомый голос в темноте, который заставил его захотеть прервать неторопливое падение. Голос становился все громче, и парень ощущал, как его падение замедляется. Темнота начала отступать. Голос стал еще громче. Шикамару открыл глаза.

- Ну, вот ты и проснулся.

Шикамару мигнул, его зрение приспосабливалось к свету в комнате. Он смотрел в потолок, который не смог узнать сразу. Запах в комнате был знакомым, и в то же время, успокаивающим. Затем голос из сна снова заговорил.

- С тобой все в порядке?

Шикамару повернул голову в направлении этого голоса. Там, на кровати сидел человек, который был его напарником в течение двух лет и любовником в течение двенадцати часов, Хьюга Неджи. На нем ничего не было, кроме пары черных пижамных штанов. Его волосы были распущены, спускаясь, словно плащ, ему на плечи. Он выглядел совершенно, как ангел, его светлые, пастельные глаза сосредоточились на лице Нара. И он выглядел… счастливым. Эта обнадеживающая мысль вызвала улыбку на лице Шикамару.

Воспоминания последних двадцати четырех часов затопили разум Нара. Потом он густо покраснел.

Неджи издал тихий смешок от вида этого румянца.

- Приму это, как «да». - _Я настоящий мужчина._

Шикамару попытался поднять руку, чтобы потереть глаза, и обнаружил, что его спеленали двумя пушистыми белыми халатами. Он поднял голову и сделал попытку сесть, когда обжигающая боль волной пламени прокатилась по всему его телу.

- Аааа! – заскулил Нара и рухнул спиной на кровать, с глазами, расширившимися от шока. Те части его тела, которые он еще мог чувствовать, болели до мозга костей, и, _господи_, как же саднило его горло.

- Проклятье, Неджи! – слабо пробормотал Шикамару. Он скорчил гримасу.

- Прости, Шикамару.

Неджи закусил губу. Не смотря на все приготовления вчера вечером, Неджи забыл дать своему любовнику аспирин.

- Тебе надо в ванную. Уверен, тебе надо в туалет, а еще я наполнил тебе ванну, чтобы ты мог вымыться.

- И как же, _твою мать_, я должен добраться до ванной? Я даже не чувствую своих чертовых но…

Неджи опустился над телом Нара на четвереньки и легко поцеловал его в губы, прерывая его возмущенную речь, и снова наслаждаясь вкусом своего парня. Шикамару с энтузиазмом ответил, слова застряли у него в горле от прикосновения этих сладких губ. Было так приятно целовать его, и Шикамару знал, что выдержал бы ради этого еще столько же боли.

Неджи поднял от него голову.

- Доброе утро, прекрасный мой.

Шикамару снова улыбнулся.

- Это ты прекрасный. А я – вонючий.

- Ты – мужчина, Шикамару, мужчины иногда воняют. Кроме того, нет ничего, что не могла бы вылечить моя ванна.

- Надеюсь, ты планируешь меня отнести, потому что сам я туда нескоро доберусь.

- Собственно говоря, планирую.

- Ну, ты определенно джентльмен.

- Если учитывать твое вчерашнее требование, то даже не знаю, каким образом сегодня я смог бы избежать носить тебя на руках.

Нара снова покраснел от этого заявления даже при том, что понимание того, что его любовник вытащит его из постели, возьмет на руки и отнесет в ванную, раздражало его. _Господи_, как же болело его тело. Шикамару ощущал себя так, словно попал еще в одну аварию.

Во второй раз за последние двенадцать часов Шикамару обнаружил, что его несет на руках высокий, сильный, прекрасный любовник, и это смягчило его раздражение. Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Фактически, Нара решил, что быть любовником Хьюги определенно имеет свои преимущества.

ххх

Когда Шикамару оказался в ванной, его возможности использовать свое тело были ограничены, и Неджи должен был действовать как его руки **и** ноги. Шикамару не думал, что может существовать нечто еще более унизительное, но Неджи успокоил его, заверив, что тот был куда более беззащитен вчера вечером. Хьюга опустил его на унитаз, вытер, а затем поднял и отнес к ванной, где бережно опустил в озерцо теплой, пенящейся воды.

Неджи включил массажные насадки, чтобы унять ноющие мускулы Шикамару. Нара погрузился в воду целиком, намочив липкие, потные волосы, а затем вынырнул на поверхность. С некоторыми трудностями ему удалось отыскать приемлемую позу, в которой он мог сидеть и отмачивать свое тело.

Неджи сидел и наблюдал за привлекательным парнем в своей ванной, не способный и не расположенный скрывать ту радость, которую испытывал. Он был настолько восприимчивым ко всему, что сейчас происходило, словно ждал этого все прошедшее время.

- Знаешь, - Шикамару повысил голос, перекрывая звук шумящей воды, - думаю, я могу тут посидеть немного, если тебе нужно заняться чем-нибудь другим.

- Неужели это твой тонкий намек на то, что ты хочешь побыть в одиночестве? – спросил Неджи.

_Ни за что на свете_, подумал Шикамару, но не произнес этого вслух.

- Нет, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно нянчишься со мной.

- А что, если мне нравится заботиться о тебе? – спросил Неджи.

Шикамару улыбнулся.

- Поосторожней. Я могу к этому привыкнуть.

- На это я и рассчитываю.

Затем Неджи встал, и Шикамару наблюдал за тем, как Хьюга развязал пояс на штанах и позволил им упасть к ногам, переступил через них и отбросил ногой в сторону. Теперь он стоял рядом с ванной во всей своей сверкающей наготе.

_О, Господи_. Шикамару не думал, что ему когда-нибудь удастся привыкнуть к невероятному виду шикарного телосложения Хьюги. Неджи не был накачанным, но каждая часть его стройного, бледного тела была покрыта мускулами. Как могло человеческое существо быть настолько абсолютно, умопомрачительно прекрасным? Он действительно был воплощением искусства из плоти и крови.

Сам того не ожидая, взгляд Шикамару упал на причину его ноющих мускулов, которая мягко висела у Неджи между ног. Помимо собственной воли, Нара снова покраснел. Казалось, Хьюга этого не заметил.

- Еще для одного местечко найдется? – спросил Неджи, глядя на Шикамару.

Несколько мгновений Шикамару размышлял над этим вопросом, обдумывая его двойной смысл. В течение последних двух лет его жизнь состояла только из работы вместе с Неджи. Спрашивал ли Неджи также разрешения быть частью личной жизни Нара? Шикамару так и подумал, и это заставило его почувствовать себя найсчастливейшим человеком на свете.

- Для тебя – найдется, - вот как он ответил.

Хьюга улыбнулся и медленно ступил в ванну. Он положил ладонь Нара на спину и осторожно подвинул его вперед.

- Подвинься, - приказал он.

Шикамару робко подчинился. Затем Неджи опустился в воду позади него, выпрямив ноги по обоим сторонам от Шикамару, а потом осторожно придвинул Нара так, чтобы его голова легла Хьюге на грудь. Неджи обхватил этими сильными руками своего любовника и глубоко вздохнул. Какое-то время они так и сидели, не разговаривая друг с другом, наслаждаясь объятиями и телом в этих объятиях.

- Тебе ведь нравится обнимать меня, верно?

Неджи обдумал данный вопрос, принимая во внимание то, насколько хорошо их тела подходили друг другу и лежали вместе в ванной. Ему ужасно нравилось ощущать Шикамару в своих объятиях. Затем он принял решение, что им стоит сделать постоянной привычку вместе принимать ванну, такой же привычкой, которой стали их телефонные разговоры по вечерам.

- Мгм, - был овеет Хьюги. – Это тебя беспокоит?

- Нет. Но к этому надо привыкнуть. Шикамару ощущал сердцебиение Неджи.

- Который час? – спросил Нара.

- Около одиннадцати, - ответил ему Неджи.

Хьюга занялся тем, что начал осматривать синяки, которые он оставил на теле своего любовника предыдущим вечером, пытаясь убедиться, что ни один из них не будет заметен, когда завтра утром они оба будут отчитываться перед командиром смены. Ему не нужна была еще одна стычка на своем счету.

_Срань__господня_! Нара посчитал в уме. Он проспал… тринадцать часов? Так долго он не спал вот уже долгое время, и он совершенно этому не удивился. Он так не уставал с тех самых пор, когда спал с девушками… их интимные сессии всегда сопровождались двенадцатичасовым и более длительным сном. Подумать только, на этот раз он даже не был сверху.

- Ух ты… Не думал, что способен снова спать так долго. Думаю, я задолжал тебе благодарность.

Неджи скривился от этого заявления.

- Ты должен мне намного больше, чем благодарность.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спросил Шикамару.

- Нара, - начал Неджи, закусывая губу, - почему ты позволил этому продолжаться так долго? Почему ты не сказал мне раньше, что испытываешь ко мне чувства?

- Неджи, ты _знаешь_, почему. Я не хотел рисковать, боялся потерять тебя и не думал, что могу сохранить тебя в своей жизни каким-либо другим способом.

- Но мы потеряли так много времени.

- Но мы _сейчас_ здесь, Неджи. Мы вместе _сейчас_. Разве это не считается?

Ньюга колебался.

- Ты мне ответь.

- И что это означает? – спросил Нара.

- Ну, ты уверен, что действительно хочешь этого, Шикамару? Я знаю, что ты просчитывал все риски. Что изменилось?

- Ты шутишь? За последние двадцать четыре часа изменилось абсолютно **все**.

Нара передвинулся, благодарный за то, что теплая пенная вода медленно восстанавливала его способность двигаться.

- Я волнуюсь за свою карьеру. Правда, волнуюсь. Это единственная вещь, в чем я хорош, что позволяет мне чувствовать собственную нужность и важность, а у меня НИКОГДА в жизни раньше такого не было.

Шикамару колебался, его грызло беспокойство. Ему было особенно трудно поделиться с кем-либо этой последней частью информации, но он готов был поделиться ей с Хьюгой Неджи.

- Я был в отношениях несколько лет назад. Какое-то время я был центром их внимания, а потом, в один прекрасный день, земля ускользнула у меня из под ног. Все это оказалось иллюзией.

Когда Неджи не ответил, Нара продолжил:

- Моя жизнь совершенно не похожа на твою, Неджи. Моя работа – единственная реальная вещь, что у меня есть.

- Сейчас все по-другому. Ты ведь понимаешь это, Шикамару? – спросил Неджи.

Теперь Нара был также важен для Неджи. И он был твердо намерен провести каждый день их совместной жизни, доказывая Нара, насколько важным он был.

- Думаю, что понимаю.

Неджи передвинулся за спиной своего любовника.

- Не говори мне, что только _думаешь_, что понимаешь, Нара. Какую часть происходящего теперь ты не понимаешь?

- Послушай, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Неджи? Ни за что на свете я бы не мог вообразить, что мы будем там, где мы находимся в настоящий момент. Я все еще не могу понять, как такому парню, как я, так крупно повезло.

- Ну, пожалуй, тебе все же стоит это понять, поскольку ты застрял тут со мной, Шикамару. Я сделал свой выбор, и у меня абсолютно нет желания тебя отпускать.

- Ты действительно имеешь это ввиду?

- Ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать, что я не говорю тех вещей, которых не имею ввиду.

Объятия Неджи на теле Шикамару слегка сжались. Нара ощутил нежное прикосновение мягких губ к своему лбу. Он закрыл глаза и стал наслаждаться этим ощущением.

- Я ведь нравлюсь тебе, верно? – спросил Нара.

- Очень может быть, что я влюблен в тебя, - ответил ему Хьюга.

Эти слова заставили глаза Шикамару расшириться от удивления. Он проглотил комок в горле.

- Честно?

Хьюга вздохнул.

- Ну, не знаю... У меня нет опыта в любви. Я только знаю, что не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя, Шикамару.

Нара не смог сдержать прилив огромной радости, когда услышал эти слова. Они запустили волну дрожи по его позвоночнику. Он был уверен, что Хьюга чувствует то же самое.

- Я чувствую то же самое.

- Уж лучше бы так и было.

Шикамару улыбнулся. Испарилось то беспокойство, которое он ощущал, когда проснулся в постели своего любовника, но вопрос, каким образом их отношения могут повлиять на их карьеру, еще не был снят с повестки дня. Быть полицейским – это была не самая удобная карьера для двух парней, у которых были отношения друг с другом, особенно когда они были напарниками.

- Так мы действительно попробуем сделать это? – спросил Нара. – Быть напарниками **и любовниками**?

- Нет, Шикамару. Мы не собираемся ничего **пробовать**. Мы просто это сделаем.

- С чего ты так уверен, что нам это удастся?

- Шикамару, мы с тобой одной крови. Вот почему мы с тобой так хорошо работали напарниками. Вместе нам не страшны никакие трудности, вместе мы все сможем преодолеть.

- Ты говоришь так, словно это так просто.

- Не всегда все будет так просто, я знаю. Но здесь сидят два самых стратегически мыслящих разума в этой профессии. Если бы меня попросили догадаться, то я бы сказал, что тебе не придется сильно волноваться про свою карьеру.

- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

- Ну, утром мне пришлось объяснять капитану Какаши твое сегодняшнее отсутствие (1).

- Погоди минутку – ты пошел на работу сегодня утром?

- Конечно.

Конечно. Принимая во внимание события последних двадцати четырех часов, просто звонок или отсутствие могло бы вызвать ненужные подозрения. Если бы Неджи не отметился лично, по приказу командира их смены у дверей обоих сразу же возникли бы офицеры из участка.

Шикамару вычислил, что Неджи должен был поехать на работу на машине Нара – в конце концов, собственная машина Хьюги еще со вчерашнего вечера была припаркована в гараже в участке. Шикамару мог только себе представить, какие сплетни это вызвало.

- И как это было? – спросил Нара.

- Это было … шедеврально. Средней степени ужаса. (1)

Нара издал тихий смешок.

- Как прошел разговор с капитаном?

- Это как раз и была слегка ужасающая часть, - Неджи усмехнулся. – Но, насколько мне стало понятно из этого разговора, капитан нас поддерживает.

- Он и в самом деле тебе так сказал?

- Иными словами, да.

Шикамару начал анализировать то, что ему рассказывал его любовник. Если их капитан озвучил слова о своей поддержке, это означало, что какое-то представление о том, что происходило между парнями, у него имелось. Нара пока не был готов исследовать свои ощущения по данному поводу. Его всегда преследовала мысль о том, что их капитан, кажется, всегда все знает.

Казалось, у Шикамару был Неджи, хотел он этого или нет. У них также была поддержка их капитана. Судя по всему, кажется, все должно быть хорошо. И все же, Нара никак не мог отбросить сомнения, что терзали его. Была целая куча изменений, которые им предстояло проделать, и в их сценарии существовало так много парней-альф, которых следовало принять во внимание. Не имело значение, что сказал ему Неджи, это было похоже на прогулку по минному полю.

Неджи заговорил, разрывая тишину.

- Нара, послушай меня. Я тебя знаю – ты сейчас пытаешься просчитать неимоверное количество вариантов, каким образом все это может рухнуть. Хотя бы раз, не просчитывай это, как одно из наших дел по работе. Пусть наша репутация в раскрытии дел говорит сама за себя. Что бы ни случилось, ты же знаешь, я никогда тебя не брошу.

Нара знал это совершенно точно. Они оба поклялись друг другу в верности как напарники еще в свой первый день знакомства. Они оба просто были так устроены.

И этот факт снова вернул Шикамару к тому, о чем Неджи заявил ему в первую очередь. Не будет никаких попыток: если это может быть сделано, вдвоем они это сделают. И если это означало, что у Шикамару будет Неджи, а у Неджи будет Шикамару, тогда Нара проведет их по этому минному полю со всей грацией и осторожностью, на какую только способен.

Двое сидели в приятной тишине. Шикамару оперся о своего любовника, пока тот разглаживал мокрые волнистые волосы Шикамару нежными долгими движениями. Шикамару был уверен на все сто процентов, что именно здесь, в объятиях Неджи, было для него самое лучшее место на земле.

- Знаешь, мне придется поехать домой, потому что… именно там я и живу.

- Мгм, - был односложный ответ Хьюги.

- Я… мм… я пока не уверен, что в достаточной степени пришел в себя, чтобы вести машину или нечто в этом роде… Мне все еще могут потребоваться твои услуги в качестве сиделки.

Шикамару осторожно повернул голову и посмотрел Хьюге в лицо, впервые за все то время, что они вместе сидели в ванной.

– Что скажешь?

Неджи улыбнулся.

- Я думаю, что на этот раз мы можем взять мою машину.

-конец-

(1) **Смотрите сайд-фик, который в деталях описывает «средней степени ужаса» дискуссию Неджи и капитана Хатаке. Фик называется «Недееспособен», перевод – мой, разумеется**

Спасибо, что вы были со мной и автором этого замечательного фика - **Prism****0467!**


End file.
